Tactician that Challenges Fate(discontinued)
by tepig62900
Summary: Yo, Fates, but with Morgan: Morgan goes with the other Awakening characters from Hidden Truths DLC and adopts the new name, wait for it, Maura. Hinted pairings of Gauis x Cordelia, Chrom x Olivia, Henry x Lissa, and Robin x Tharja
1. Chapter 1

Morgan-Maura- means dark

Morgan ran up to the Mila Tree from the docks of Valm Harbor, cursing under her breath. _Those three can't be planning on leaving, too. Lucina was one thing, but none of the rest of us have been born or anything!_ As she rounded the crest of a hill, she pushed harder as she saw the three figures she recognized well, she could barely hear a voice she didn't recognize.

"Ingio, Owain, Severa. Hm.. odd, I expected one more, ah I think she's coming now." The mysterious voice she managed to link to a fourth person, wearing a hood and exuding a similarly mysterious power. _If Mother knew of this man's power..._

"She?" Severa hissed

"What fair maiden could be our comrade?" Owain questioned, _like I would let you three leave without explaining anything!_

"I think it's pretty clear Mor-" Ingio was interrupted as Morgan slammed into him, seething with anger.

"How could you leave me behind! You never told me anything about this! Did you expect I would let you leave without a word?" Morgan immediately began questioning Ingio. _If it's anyone's idea, it would have been his._ Morgan would have gone on further, before the mysterious man intervened.

"Morgan, I called the three of them here, and intended to speak with you as well, but there were… complications." The mysterious man seemed to have trouble finding the word.

"They still should have said something." Morgan never broke her glare.

"I asked them not to say anything to anyone, they weren't aware of the fact you would be involved. I suppose now, everything is alright though." Morgan turned to him with an even icier glare.

"Who are you anyways?" If the man was affected by Morgan's glare, he certainly didn't show it.

"Yes, I suppose I should catch you up to speed on what's happening. My name is Anankos, and I need your help to save my kingdom." Anankos acted too nonchalant about what was happening for Morgan's tastes, she couldn't read him, and the power surrounding him wasn't helping his case either.

"How can I trust you? You seem to be powerful yourself" The question was more to Morgan herself than the man, but he reacted calmly.

"I understand your doubts, but I need you to trust me on this." Anankos looked Morgan dead in the eyes, and from him she could feel a small amount of human emotion.

"Morgan, I think we should trust him." Ingio's voice admittedly calmed Morgan down a bit. _If they trust him, I guess it's fine._

"Very well then, but I'm keeping my eyes on you." Morgan decided.

"Okay, then. Ingio, Owain, Severa, Morgan. Are you ready for this?" Anankos asked, out of final conformation.

"Yes, my fell hand is ready." Owain piped up first as usual.

"Naturally." Ingio stood confidently, prepared for whatever happened next.

"I suppose." Morgan gave Anankos a warning look. _Try something, I dare you_.

"Let's get this over with." Severa said in her usual bored tone.

"Then let us begin." What happened next was a blinding light accompanied by a deafening roar that sounded too similar to Morgan's nightmares.

"Wh- What just happened?! Why did you change the color of my hair!" Morgan looked around and sure enough, Severa and Ingio's hair colors had changed, while Owain's had not. _Interesting, I wonder if it's permanent. And Severa brings up a good point, what's the point of changing our hair?_

Morgan had to physically tear her eyes away from Ingio and Severa's heads as she pulled down a clump of her short bangs so she could see them, but like Owain, her hair color hadn't changed. When she pulled her hair down though, her sleeve dropped revealing something that she was not expecting. "The Mark is gone." The words were music to her ears and she checked over both her arms to be sure of it. "It's actually gone." She could feel tears well up in her eyes.

"So is my Brand!" Owain's voice broke her out of her stupor, and she glanced to the side, only to see the blue birthmark on Owain's shoulder was gone. She looked into Ingio's eyes to see that, his was gone too. _What kind of magic is this, to be able to remove the Brand of the Exalt and my Mark, scars bestowed by gods? The amount of times I've tried to remove the Mark has been lost on me, but he just removed it as easy as using a tome._

"That's, um, some powerful magic you've got there Mr. Anankos." It was clear Ingio was at a loss for words, as he moved to hold Morgan as she began shivering, from what emotion, Morgan wasn't sure anymore. _Ever the gentleman, isn't he?_

"I thought it wise to alter your appearances before we depart for our destination. Any characteristics that could hint at your true lineages must be kept hidden. The least I can do is lessen the burden you three shall endure for taking on this task." Anankos acted as though the mental breakdown Morgan was going through was normal.

"Drat, I really liked the color of my hair" Severa seemed to break the mood, causing Morgan to shoot her a look through still-misty eyes.

"Too bad, ginger really was your color. At least your outfits will look cuter, maybe you'll actually spend a normal amount of clothes because of it." Morgan shot half-playfully, as Severa glared at her

"Don't worry Severa, that new color is still rather fetching on you!" Ingio calmly tried to diffuse the situation before getting jabbed in the side by Morgan. _Flirting again, I will find someway to get you to stop that, if it's the last thing I do._

The two of them didn't even notice as Owain walked over to Ingio and put a hand on his shoulder."Still as much of a flirt as always, least that's consistent. Not even the war could change that." _Not gonna stop me from trying._

Anankos waited until the group of warriors were a bit calmer and focused before moving on. "Now that I've altered your appearances, you'll need new clothes and powers. Finally, the last step will be to create new names for the four of you."

Owain took an auditory gasp. "New names?! You're joking!" Whether it was excitement or surprise in the myrmidon's face, Morgan couldn't tell.

Anankos calmly looked over to the swordsman before saying,"I am not. I'm afraid abandoning your real names is a necessary precaution."

Owain's face practically light up, once again, Morgan couldn't tell."So basically we must hide our true identities in case the worst happens…. A shadow warrior of darkness living under a false identity- I could get used to that!" _Excitement, definitely excitement._

Ingio looked a bit more concerned than Owain. "Um, Mr. Anankos, since you're having us change our names and appearances...that means this task you're asking of us is incredibly difficult and dangerous. Correct?"

Anankos showed a small frown at the question, but nonetheless answered,"You are correct. I need you three to travel to another place and time to fight for me. It is a world where fates intertwine. A world of choices and consequences. I truly hope the fates are kind to you there, because if they are not...then death awaits you all."

"Death?!" Morgan grasped Ingio's arm in order to support him.

"But we finally achieved peace here! I can't go DYING before I've had time to enjoy it!" _Father and Uncle Chrom are still working on the complete peace thing._ Morgan decided to let it go, not too many people are aware of the continued peace talks in Plegia and Valm after they were handed back to their original rulers.

"She's got a point! Dark missions are my specialty, but to risk my life again…" Owain's face visibly darkened.

"I'll admit, this was seeming too good to be true, I guess we should have expected this." Morgan smiled in light of the news she was just given.

"I see. I cannot your reluctance is unexpected. I will not force any of you to go. You have every right to refuse my request." Anankos's frown deepened, until Ingio spoke up.

"Wait! Who said anything about refusing?" Anankos looked at Ingio in surprise.

"Yeah, I never said I wouldn't go. It's just a shame, is all" Anankos's frown slowly disappeared.

"Have you met my family? The threat of death doesn't scare me." Morgan looked to Anankos with a small smile.

"Though I doubt there's much reward in it for us, I will lend you my unholy strength!" Owain thrust his hand into the air as a bit of confirmation.

Anankos was truly flabbergasted, he attempted to regain his composure before he asked,"You agree to my request? I must ask… Why?"

Owain was the first to speak up, "Well, it's clear you're in a real mess. You need us."

Anankos went into deep thought, his brow noticeably furrowing under his hood.

"Look. We may be young, but we have a lot of experience on the battlefield. And we've all been through a lot. We can tell when someone really needs help." Severa spoke up next.

" It's true. And when someone truly needs our help, it's not in our nature to refuse. The stakes are high—that much is clear. We want to help in any way we can. Even if it all turns out to be a lie, we're choosing to believe in you." Ingio stood proud, confident.

"We aren't saying we understand exactly what you're going through, but we'll do what we can to help." Morgan was the one to snap Anankos out of his doldrums.

"...Thank you, young heros." Anankos finally said, bowing his head low.

"I wasn't quite sure if I could trust you, but after talking, I'll be glad to help you." Morgan smiled.

"You looked pretty suspicious when we first met too, hiding your face. I never thought someone like you would come calling for us at the castle walls!" Severa exclaimed, gesturing slightly. _You three are going to explain this to me later._

"The first thing out of your mouth was 'Please save my kingdom!'. Even if you wouldn't tell us any more, that certainly got our attention." Owain said, similarly gesturing.

"Yeah, the most we could get out of you was when and where to meet you. "If you trust me, follow this map and meet with me on the night of the next full moon." It was all kinds of mysterious! How could we refuse?" Ingio laughed, _Need I remind you, this is the same way you got robbed, twice._

"I am sorry for keeping you in the dark, especially you, Morgan." Anankos bowed his head again.

"It's fine, I understand." Morgan put her hands up.

"Meh, no worries. But there's one thing I still don't understand... Why did we have to travel all this way to another CONTINENT to get more info?! You realize most people wouldn't be able to manage that, right?" Severa asked annoyed. _Yeah that was annoying, I nearly missed you guys from running off._

"Haha, I am sorry about that too. Still, you all came, nonetheless." _Barely_

" I suppose being heroes is our birthright. Or maybe we crave the thrill of conquest...the seduction of revelation. No, I think it's just that we can't bear to abandon someone in need. But if we find out you're taking advantage of our heroic nature... I hope you're prepared to face the consequences." Odin threatened. _Especially with me, I'm told I can be rather vengeful._

"I understand. I have no intention of deceiving you or taking advantage of your generosity. As heroes who defeated the Fell Dragon Grima, you deserve far better." Morgan visibly flinched, _How did he know?_

"Um, did we tell you that? I don't recall telling you that…" Ingio stuttered, _They didn't tell him, how does he know?_

"Again, I must apologize. Knowing you three come from a desolate future… It pains me to involve you in another war." Anankos bowed his head apologetically, _He knows that too? Even I wasn't aware of that until Father told me!_

"You even know we're from the future?! Just who are you Mr. Anankos?" Ingio questioned, angry and afraid.

Anankos began to sputter "I…"

"Go on! Spit it out!" Severa hissed.

"Severa! Get down!" Anankos found his words in time to warn the swordswoman, she flinched at the sudden outburst and Owain tackled her down, narrowly avoiding a sword slash that was aiming for Severa.

"Wh-Who is that creep?" Severa angrily hissed,as she and Owain quickly stood back up.

"No! This cannot be! They must have caught wind of my plans!" The power surrounding Anankos flared in anger.

"What are these things?! Zombies? Risen?!" Owain yelled, clearly sweating.

"No, I don't think so. We can sense them, but we can't see them. They clearly intend to kill us. But why?" Ingio and Morgan ran to support their friends.

"I'm afraid the fault is mine." Anankos sighed.

"What do you mean?" Ingio turned back, keeping aware of the growing number of enemies.

"Listen carefully. Those warriors are from another world. They followed me here. I didn't want to affect this world any more than necessary, but-"

"What kind of world do you live in if there are these creepy jerks like those around?!" Severa interrupted, beginning to move into a circle with the other warriors.

"I… can't tell you that. Not yet." Anankos looked to the side in shame.

"Even if you could, we don't have the time. I don't care who they are - we can't let them harm our world!" Owain's voice pierced the air.

"You can tell us after we take care of these things!" Morgan began to charge one of her trusty Nosferatu tomes.

"They're right! We can discuss this over a nice cup of tea later. And besides, we already said we believe in you, we meant it!" Ingio's words shocked Anankos back into reality.

"That's sweet and all, but can we start fighting already?!" _She's right, why haven't they attacked us? If they all charged after surrounding us like this, we'd be doomed! What are they waiting for?_ "We said we'd take the job, so let's get to it! BUT, after this is over, you better answer all our questions. And I mean ALL!" Severa prepped her blade to attack, waiting for the signal.

"Yes, of course. You have my word." Anankos turned his eyes to the battlefield surrounding them.

"Good, is everyone ready?" Morgan didn't have to look to see them nod, the first spell had been cast.

About five minutes into the scuffle, Morgan found herself in a small area with only a couple enemies with Owain, the swordsman was holding of an armored General with his Levin Sword, Morgan quickly cast a Thunder spell, and the General dissipated into water. Morgan ran to Owain, and noticed he was staring intently at his shoulder. "The Brand missing really bothers you, huh?"

Owain simply looked at his friend with a hint of sadness in his eyes. "It's so strange, if it was there, I never would have thought twice. Now, the fact it's gone is constantly set on invading my mind."

Morgan put her hand on his shoulder, where his brand used to be, and spoke looking directly into his eyes,"Don't forget, you aren't the only one that the magic changed, Ingio's Brand is gone too, so is my Mark, you don't have to worry about it."

Owain looked at her sadly, "Morgan, you were glad the Mark disappeared, and you didn't exactly see Mom break down in joy when my Brand surfaced, it's sorta a big deal to me, you know?"

"I know, but remember, with or without the Brand, you're still you, and without the Mark, I'm still me. No moping, it doesn't suit you, after all aren't you the hero Owain Dark?" Morgan could see his gaze slowly get stronger in determination, a small smile creeping across his face.

"Thanks, Morgan. I really need that." Owain turned before breaking into a dramatic pose, hand over face. "The power in my blood is the same, and it hungers for battle!"

Morgan watched as Owain ran off into battle with a small smile, pleased with herself.

"Now then, where are the others?"

After pushing her way through a line of Fighters, Morgan found herself back to back with Severa.

"What are these things? They just appear out of nowhere!" Severa cursed, drawing her blade from a Knight's armour.

"They seem to be coming from the water." Morgan hissed, blasting another Fighter with a quick Nosferatu spell.

"At the freaking MILA TREE, where there's water every two feet, just great! Morgan, you're the brains here, any ideas?" Severa slashed at a Wyvern Rider approaching, which Morgan then blasted with Thunder.

"They seem to have no will of their own, like Risen, so if we take out their commander…" Morgan trailed off so she could blast another approaching Fighter.

"They all turn into puddles, but where's the leader?" Severa hissed, blocking an axe before slashing the Fighter who swung at her.

"Probably somewhere where they could overlook the battle and still give orders, while being somewhat protected." Morgan blasted a Nosferatu spell at an incoming Knight, and used her little spare time to look over their battlefield, now that she had an idea of where to look for. "The top of the roots. It's the most likely place for the commander to be, we have to work our way up there."

"Got it, I'll see if I can find Owain and give him the news, you find Ingio. You tend to have a knack for that." Severa began to cut her way through the wave of enemies, as Morgan blasted her way through the opposite side.

Morgan blasted a group of three Wyvern Riders as she ran up the roots, two of the Wyverns were taken out by her Thunder spell, but the last merely sped up, unflinching. The Wyvern Rider had raised its axe and began to swing down when the wyvern suddenly screeched and disintegrated, taking the rider with it. _Mount and rider are one being, good to know_.

Morgan glanced to see her savior was none other than Ingio, wielding a Steel Sword dripping with water.

"Ingio! We need to disrupt these thing's chain of command! That's the only way to end this!" Morgan yelled to the Mercenary, as he ran to her side.

"Brilliant as ever, love. Have you figured out what they are?" Ingio gave a flirty smile to the Dark Mage as she blasted an incoming Knight. _Focus on the battle, if you lose your head because of flirting, It's all your fault._

"If I had to guess, these things are a complicated magic spell, creating an unyielding army capable of regenerating infinitely, at different rates." Morgan blasted an incoming Fighter as Ingio slashed a Knight until it disappeared.

"Different rates? Is that why there aren't as many Wyvern Riders, and so many Fighters and Knights. Although magic would explain why instead of blood, they spew out water. Think it's safe to drink?" Ingio laughed.

"You can take that risk, but I'd rather you don't die because you drank enchanted water that regenerated inside of you." Morgan laughed as well, especially after Ingio looked at his drenched clothes with a horrified look.

"Gods, that's a thought." Ingio snapped out of his doldrums in time to avoid a slash from a Fighter.

"Anyways, I think the commander is at the base of the tree, if we defeat them, the others should dissolve." Morgan grabbed Ingio's arm and began to pull him toward the base of the Mila Tree, blasting a few Fighters on the way.

As Morgan and Ingio approached the top of the roots, Morgan noticed a few flashes coming from the side, meaning Severa had found Owain and the two of them were also pushing forward. The four of them eventually reached the base of the tree, where enemies were beginning to thin.

"Morgan, are you sure the commander is up here? There doesn't seem to be many defending up here." Severa gasped, beginning to tire.

"Absolutely, if anything it just proves it. If there were a lot of soldiers here, the commander wouldn't have a good view of the battlefield." Morgan said in between breaths.

As if the gods were to answer their prayers, the four quickly came across a lone Swordmaster, wielding an odd shaped blade.

"By the looks of his weapon, it's designed to be light so it won't slow him down, and able to deflect blows more easily, but it also leaves him open for stronger attacks." Morgan scanned over their opponent looking for more information she could use to their advantage.

"..." The Swordmaster merely drew his blade and pointed it at Morgan.

"Ah, it seems our foe has some honor! He wishes for a duel against our fair Morgan, the Dark Mind!" Owain exclaimed, if Morgan wasn't completely focused, she would have berated him for calling her 'the Dark Mind' again.

"Fine. We'll see, his might, or my magic." Morgan quickly blasted the Swordmaster with a Nosferatu spell, which he flipped gracefully away from, before coming closer to slash Morgan.

Morgan was barely able to avoid the sword, getting a cut on the cheek, but quickly blasted him with another Nosferatu spell, willing the dark magic to heal her wound with her opponent's life energy. The Swordmaster quickly recovered and tried to slash Morgan again, but she could now read her enemy's movements better, and avoided the blade neatly, before blasting him with a Thunder spell. Try as he might, the Swordmaster couldn't cut Morgan again, every time she would barely dodge and blast him with a weak spell, slowly whittling down his will and life force. After about five minutes, Morgan blasted the Swordmaster with a final Nosferatu spell and he fell to his knees, unable to stand. Morgan took the opportunity to blast him with a few more Thunder spells and he fell on his face.

"We must... retreat …. for now" The Swordmaster slowly dissolved into water.

"That settles that." Morgan used the vantage point to overlook the battlefield, and one by one enemies began to dissolve.

"Point for the tactician, score Ylisse twelve, Plegia two, and other countries none." Ingio joked, _When was the second time Plegia won?_

"A battle for the ages! Truly!" Owain yelled. "If only I were a part of it."

"I probably could have done that." Severa spat.

The four of them hiked down the roots once more to meet a grateful Anankos.

"You prevailed. I am pleased to see you live up to your reputations." Anankos said as the tired warriors walked to him.

"Yep, that's the last of them. They were no match for us!" Owain gloated, raising his Levin Sword tiredly.

"Glad that's over! It seems they didn't cause any permanent damage." Ingio sighed, as Morgan leaned on him for support.

"I'm curious how they were able to form from water." Morgan mumbled, more to herself than anything.

"Yeah! All right, mister. A deal's a deal. Start talking! Who were those freaks anyway? And who, may I ask, are YOU?!" Severa hissed, hand on Owain's shoulder.

"I will tell you all you wish to know, Severa. However… I cannot answer your questions until we reach my kingdom." Anankos put up his hands in apology.

"Huh?! Why?" Severa seemed slightly annoyed by this development.

"If I tell you all here, I shall vanish from this world. There is a curse that protects the information you seek." Anankos looked down in defeat, as if he didn't want to share that information.

"A curse?" Ingio shot upright.

"Not that uncommon, Mother has a few of them for things she doesn't want Father to know, but they don't cause you to disappear, only go mute for a good part of the day before you can tell Father." Morgan seemed to be the only one unbothered the curse. _But to have one about an entire country, that would take and incomprehensible amount of power_

"I'm afraid so." Anankos bowed.

"Fine, if that's how it is, then let's get moving. We won't know what we're dealing with until we have all the details." Owain shifted his weight.

"I am sorry for the secrecy. As an apology, allow me to reward you all in advance. What sorts of things do humans like... Longevity? Eternal beauty? Incomparable wealth?" Anankos asked, bewildering the group.

"HUH?! L-longevity?" Owain stuttered, dropping his sword.

"Eternal beauty?! How can you say that with a straight face?!" Ingio said, his face burning a deep pink. _Hehe, too easy to freak him out._

"Why is that making you blush, Ingio?!" Owain yelled, also blushing.

"Quiet, Owain! You're blushing too!" Ingio snapped back at his friend.

"You too are totally missing the point! Those "rewards" are impossible! Longevity? Incomparable wealth? Who do you think you are- some kind of god or something? Severa hissed, glaring at Anankos.

"Well… I have been called one in the past." Anankos looked down in shame, clearly not a good part of his past, or his happiest moments.

"That would explain how you were able to get rid of the Mark and Brand of the Exalt." Morgan murmured.

"Huh?! I...see. But if you have that kind of power, why do you need our help?" Ingio asked.

"That's…" Anankos trailed off.

"Hmm. He probably can't say because of that weird curse he mentioned. All right. Give us the goods, and let's get out of here." Severa's glare lessened slightly.

"I can't wrap my head around all this. Longevity sounds nice, but it will be a long time before we can appreciate it." Ingio put his hand on his chin in thought.

"If there's anything else you desire, you only have to name it." Anankos spoke nonchalantly.

Morgan went into deep thought, _Anything? I guess that would include my memories, but do I really_ _ **want**_ _to remember?_

Owain raised his hand, "Actually… Just out of curiosity…. Can you bring people back to life? Or is that too much to ask for?" _Owain, even if he could, they would likely be back as Risen, or worse._

"Are you crazy, Owain?!" Severa clearly shared Morgan's sentiments.

"You're not going to like this, Severa, but I was thinking the same thing. I'm sorry, but I want to know too." Ingio looked over to Severa with disdain in his eyes.

"N-no need to apologize. I mean, I've thought about it countless times too. If only I could have my real parents back again... Not the ones we helped save, but the ones I grew up with…" Severa looked down in sadness. _Right, I'm the only one who didn't watch my parents die, or at least i don't remember it._

"So, Anankos? Can you bring back our loved ones?" Owain asked hope in his eyes.

"I am truly sorry. It is not possible to bring the dead back to life. Such a thing is beyond even my power." It seemed even Anankos was saddened by this. _He must have lost someone rather dear to him._

"That's what I thought you'd say" Owain sighed, his shoulders slumping, but Ingio quickly recovered, determination burning within him.

"Then... What about restoring a world that's been decimated?"

"What do you mean?" Even Anankos was confused by the sudden idea.

"There's a place we couldn't protect. Our original timeline, to be precise. But if it was filled with flowers and plants again... Well, then at least it would look as nice as it did when it was at peace. It may seem small, but it would bring hope. That's not nothing." As Ingio spoke, Severa, Owain and Morgan perked up, catching on to the idea.

"That's not a bad idea. And I want gravestones too. Gravestones for every person who died in that world. Nice ones." Severa piped up.

" Yes. It would mean so much to me to make that world beautiful again...and create a proper memorial for all those who were lost. Even if we could never see it with our own eyes...at least we'd know we did something to improve the world we came from." Morgan could see the determination in Owain's eyes.

"Even if I don't remember it, I want to help the future we left behind. From what everyone's said, it needs this more than we could use any other reward." Morgan spoke, surprising even herself.

"Is that really all you want? That means you'll be risking your lives for a reward you may never see. You'll have no way of knowing I even did what you asked." Anankos asked, but the warriors had already decided.

"Like I said, we couldn't justify anything over the amount of people this would help." Morgan answered almost immediately.

"Mr. Anankos, what you said is true, but this is what I want." Ingio spoke with utmost confidence in his words.

"Me too." Severa said.

"Yes, me too. It's the most we could do for that world." Owain looked to the others to see they all shared his conviction.

"Hmm... Very well. I shall restore the earth of your hopeless future. And I shall create gravestones for all who died there. As a keeper of ancient knowledge... As ruler of the world when it began... With my power, pure and righteous, I bless the world of these warriors…" Anankos began to chant as a bright light erupted from his body, blinding everyone." It is done… The land is blossoming once more. I have granted your request"

"Thank you. It feels as though a great burden has been lifted." Severa held her hand to heart.

"It does. Thank you, Mr. Anankos." Ingio let out a deep breath.

"Sorry for saying that it didn't look like you could award us with much" Owain apologized, rubbing the back of his head.

"Don't worry about it." Anankos laughed before his face took on a confused look.

"What's wrong?" Owain was the first to ask.

"I… heard voices.." Anankos trailed off.

"Voices?" Severa's asked.

"When I blessed your world...I sensed the presence of a certain tactician. I set up a grave for that person and those they were closest to. Though their bodies are long gone, I felt it was the right thing to do. And just now... I heard their voices." Anankos whispered, causing the warriors gasped, Morgan actually felt faint, and leaned on Ingio for support.

"That could only be-!" Severa cut herself off, not wanting to finish her sentence.

"Yes, it is most certainly the ones you are thinking of." Anankos decided to finish Severa's thoughts.

"So, um… What did they say?" Ingio dared to ask, holding onto Morgan.

"'Thank you.' Over and over again. With joy...and with laughter. They also said, 'Safe travels.' And one more thing... 'We're always watching over you, no matter where you are.'" Morgan could feel Ingio began to shake.

"Father... Mother…" Ingio tried to hold back tears, to no avail. Morgan could hear Severa begin to sniffle. She dared to look at Owain, Gods, Owain. He was holding his wrist, tears and snot dripping down his face, he seemed as if he was about to drop to his knees. Anankos decided to let the warriors calm themselves before he spoke again.

"Before we journey to my kingdom, I wish to give you something." As Anankos spoke, he pulled out a small translucent orb.

"A tiny crystal ball?" Owain spoke, his eyes still red.  
"Listen well. When your work is done, if you wish to return to your true home… use this, and you may do so." Anankos explained.

"What?!" Ingio was flabbergasted.

"That crystal has the power to transport you through space and time. After you complete your mission, you can use it to return here. Or, if you truly desire it, you can return to your own time and world. However, know that it can only be used once." Anankos warned them.

"So if we decide to return to the future we can never come back here again?" Severa went deep into thought.

"Yes. It is taboo for humans to travel through time as it is. Even I do not have the power to break this rule anymore than I already have. That the god of this world had the power to transport so many of you... leaves me in awe." Anankos answered simply.

"Well, not without consequences…" Morgan's brain went to the large number of Risen that followed them from the future. _Quite a thing to wake up to, and I hear most of the others had similar problems._

" I never thought we'd be able to go back. But…" Owain trailed off, allowing the others the others to pick up where he left off.

"That would mean leaving everyone here. I couldn't go back without them." Ingio muttered, finishing his cousin's sentence.

"But we could visit our parent's graves… Leave flowers for them…" Severa also trailed off.

Morgan willed herself to stay quiet, as she didn't have so great a connection with the world that was restored.

"You need not make your decision now. Consider your options carefully. You may wait until after you complete your mission in my world." Anankos broke the silence Morgan left, and upon speaking, Owain brought up with his own rallying cry.

"Yes! Let's save the world. Again! As many times as it takes" Owain struck a dramatic pose, much to Severa's dismay and annoyance.

"What are you saying, Owain? This is not time for theatrics!" Severa hissed, but Owain was unflinching.

"You're wrong. All we need to think about right now is helping our friend here. There's no point thinking or worrying about the future just yet, right? We have a mission to complete first. Then we can decide what to do. After all, the four of us are going together. We're a team. We'll have plenty of time to think it through and talk things over." Owain struck another, even more dramatic pose.

"Owain... You are fascinating. You're right, too. Now is not the time to pine over our old world, or to miss our current one. We've already received a better reward than we could have hoped for. So for right now, for Mr. Anankos... Let's join together and focus on the task at hand!" Ingio smacked Owain on the back.

"Leave it to Owain to bring morale up. Let's go save this world, wherever it may be. If there is a problem we can help solve, we'll do it with all of our might!" Morgan rose to the occasion.

"Yeah! Our parents even gave us their blessings and their thanks. I'll...always cherish that thought. Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go, Anankos! We're counting on you!" Severa cheered.

"Thank you, young warriors. I am counting on all of you as well. I shall begin the process of transporting us to my world. Please have patience. It may take some time." Anankos nodded.

"Ok! I'm ready whenever you are!" Owain had a smile on his face.

"Alrighty! We'll be waiting over there." Ingio pointed over to his left, to a clump of rocks they could sit on.

"I'll get to work on some ideas while we wait." Morgan's mind was already racing.

"Just call us when you're ready!" Severa called behind her as the four of them began to walk off.

"Morgan, please wait." Anankos called after the tactician when she went with the others. "If you wish to use the powers bestowed by the Mark that I sealed away, use this. If you even wish, you could give another person to bestow that power to them." Anankos handed Morgan a strange artifact that vaguely reminded Morgan of a Second Seal.

Morgan accepted the device with a mumbled "thank you", already deep in thought. _I don't want to use those powers, never liked them. I wouldn't want to put that on anyone else, but it might make a good last resort if it comes down to it._

* * *

Chapter 1: Hidden Truths 1 : Complete

A/N: I've decided on the name for Morgan's Fates persona, and that will be Maura. I thought it sounded nice for a Fire Emblem dark mage and it means "Dark" which sorta fits the idea I'm going with for Morgan. I going to try to keep the conversations as close to canon as possible, but I will change a few things that make no sense to me, such as how Anankos finds the Fell Brand. Basically this fic will follow Maura through the Revelations path(NOTE: Any Chapter in the game that doesn't include Jakob/Felicia will not be included, as Morgan will not be present), including a few chapters for backstory for the Awakening retainers, such as the tournament revealed in Camilla's Support with Selena, Supports, I have a few ideas including Subaki, Hayato, Niles, Takumi, Leo, Ryoma, Oboro, Jakob, Xander, Nyx, and the other returning characters, or the My Castle stuff. The Italics will be used whenever Maura/Morgan is thinking and are actually really fun to write. So for the purposes of this fic, Ingio will be Chrom's son, Owain is Henry's, Severa is Gaius's daughter, and Morgan will be Tharja's daughter. I thought that her classes should be Dark Mage and Archer, which fits the idea that the other Awakening retainers have, one Nohrian and one Hoshidan class, plus Noire is an archer, so I kinda like it. I hope you guys don't mind, but I'm gonna have a few headcanons that I might use involving Morgan's relationship with godly dragons, nothing major just sorta like "Morgan can sense Dragon Veins, even after the First Blood effect wears off." Really most of them you could also just explain away because she's a gifted mage, take your pick.

Until next chapter, any constructive criticism and reviews are appreciated. If you have any ideas for Supports or things, feel free to tell me!


	2. Chapter 2

Morgan-Maura, means "dark"

Morgan slowly opened her eyes as the bright light Anankos summoned dissipated. This is why I hate teleportation magic. The sight was breathtaking, and Morgan took it all in. Islands were floating in midair, water flowing off of them into an endless void below. At least I hope it isn't endless, that wouldn't be a good way to go. The other warriors surrounding her were similarly in awe, but their benefactor was completely unfazed by the sight.

"There. We have arrived. Welcome to the great kingdom of Valla, young warriors." Anankos spoke calmly, seemingly unaware of the stupefied state the warriors were in.

"Woah! Are those rocks floating?" Owain's question was barely a whisper, and went unanswered.

"That lake... is upside down. That's, um, different. What's going on here?" Ingio was a little louder, but unanswered nonetheless.

"Is that pit bottomless?" Morgan willed herself to ask, fearful for what the answer might be.

"I am not surprised you find my homeland to be a bit strange." Anankos laughed. Strange doesn't begin to cover it, there's magic power I've never seen before all over the place.

"Why is it so quiet?" Severa hissed, " Do people really live here?"

Anankos took on a grim face, "No, they do not. Hardly anything dwelling here lives anymore. Vallite soldiers are the only ones that roam around outdoors."

"Oh, I see. Is that what those things were that followed you into our world?" Owain put a hand to his chin in thought, or dramatic posing, you can never really tell with Owain.

"Yes. All of the soldiers in this kingdom are reanimated puppets of the dead." Anankos's face turned even more sour.

"So the ARE zombies! I mean… sorry that was tactless." Owain rubbed the back of his head in shame.

"No need to apologize. I'm afraid that's not far from the truth. This was once a prosperous kingdom… Now it's nothing more than a wasteland." Anankos looked down, disheartened.

"Mr. Anankos, if I may be so bold... You're essentially a god, correct? Then why would you bother yourself with saving this dying kingdom? Did you come to us for help because you love this place? If so, I can definitely understand that." Ingio asked, making the god look back up, sadness looming darkly in his face.

"What you say is partially true… and partially untrue." Anankos decided on, looking away from the group.

"What do you mean?" Ingio's face showed nothing but confusion.

"To properly answer your question, I must first tell you a story about a dragon." Anankos sighed.

"A dragon?" Severa hissed, as Morgan looked down to the ground.

"Yes. It's the tale of the dragon that helped to build this kingdom. This dragon loved humans with all of his heart. So he gave them knowledge and longevity. He even chose to live among them. He was especially close with a long line of great kings, whom he spent much time with. But hundreds of years ago, the dragon realized something terrible. His ancient animal instincts were beginning to invade his thoughts. Though he adored his kingdom, he also felt an intense desire to destroy it. Each day, those feelings grew stronger, and his control over them began to wane." Anankos spoke grimly.

"That sounds familiar. A friend of ours can turn into a dragon as well. She said sometimes she gets an incredible urge to rampage a bit. Is that what you mean?" Ingio pressed the god for information. Come to think of it, Nah was right there at the Mila Tree when we were fighting, I wonder why she didn't hear us. Maybe the sound jus't didn't reach up at the temple.

"Hmm, perhaps it was something very similar to that. But as the dragon had tremendous power, those urges were also tremendous. He knew someday those urges would drive him mad, and the thought terrorized him. That is why he left an ancient and powerful song with the Vallite king of the time." Anankos visibly relaxed, despite the grim story he told.

"A song? Interesting. What happened when someone sang the song?" Ingio continued to press Anankos, ever careful as he did.

"Singing this song weakened the power and destructive urges of the dragon. However... Only those with the same ancient blood could unlock the song's power. That alone was not enough, as a fragment of his Dragonstone was also required. To ensure this world's safety, the dragon increased his blessings of power over time. He bestowed this gift upon each generation of the royal family, and them alone. He did so hoping one day, when the time came, they might be able to stop him. Sadly, the final king in that royal line was killed before he could sing the song." Anankos looked down, grieving.

"Does that mean... Did the dragon...?" Owain allowed himself to trail off, watching Anankos's reaction.

"Yes. It all started with a single act of rage. The dragon could not contain himself and obliterated an entire forest. Fortunately, no one was killed, but humans still cursed the dragon for the destruction. Believing he had grown dangerous and murderous, they tried to kill him. And that is when the dragon lost himself to a most unfortunate thought... That humans were loathsome things. It was he who had blessed them with such power and prosperity. To turn on their benefactor, their god, and try to destroy the hand that fed... He felt it could only mean one thing." Anankos paused, as the warriors all expressed their disbelief, a quiet "Gods" escaping Owain's lips."The dragon went into isolation, locking himself away in a remote mountain cave. He spent his days detesting mankind and cursing their very existence."

"The poor thing. What an awful situation. I feel sorry for him." Severa whimpered.

"To think that the dragon who created a nation…" Morgan trailed off

"Yes, it's easy to see why the dragon would feel that way." Owain seemingly understood what Morgan left unsaid.

"True. After all, the people he tried to help ended up trying to kill him. It's sad." Ingio murmured.

"You are all kind souls. In truth, there were people that said those very things to the dragon. The king and his family... They alone continued to believe in the dragon. They visited him in his isolation countless times and tried to salvage his mind. They tried explaining things to the people as well, but it was no use. The dragon simply wasn't strong enough to believe in humans anymore. In a moment of weakness and madness, he attacked his one true friend." Anankos paused, as the warriors all took in the information, an audible "No" coming from Ingio. "Killing his friend, the king, was the last straw. Madness overcame him. Now alone in his insanity, he began to destroy the kingdom he once loved. But before this, in a final moment of clarity and desperation, he tore out his soul. That soul took on the form of a human and began to think and act on its own. That soul...stands before you now."

"WHAT?!" Severa yelled.

"Are you serious?" Owain sputtered in disbelief.

"So that means your the dragon who made this land flourish… and also the one who destroyed it." Ingio spoke fairly calmly.

"And now trying to save it again, almost a bit too familiar." Morgan joked half-heartedly. Sort of like Father, in a way. But Father didn't want his power and refused it, Anankos here always had it.

"It is so. The desolation you see is my fault for not being able to suppress my rage. I grew to detest even the people who I cared for most and who cared for me. I could not believe the king when he said he trusted me still. Everything that happened is because I was weak. And now my entire kingdom is…" Anankos's eyes began to tear up.

"Mr. Anankos…" Ingio placed his hand on the man's- no dragon's- back, in a comforting manner, before Anankos pushed his hand away.

"I am sorry. Please give me a moment to compose myself. Now is not the time for sorrow. I must finish telling you my story. After breaking free from my former body, I lost all of my memories. I wandered aimlessly for an indeterminable amount of time, lost in shadows. The one who saved me was the Vallite queen's younger sister, Mikoto. Over time, she and I fell in love. Eventually, she gave birth to our child." Anankos spoke solemnly, tears still threatening to form in his eyes.

"WOAH! Back up! You have a kid?!" Owain waved his hands in front of his face in a "stop" motion.

"I do. She has never known me, nor called me her father though. Just before Valla fell to ruin, I finally regained my memories. I told Mikoto everything and did all I could to help her escape this kingdom. She took our daughter and left, along with her sister, Arete, and her sister's little girl. That was the last time I saw her... Still a tiny, helpless babe. She can't possibly remember me." Anankos was once again on the verge of tears.

"But wouldn't Mikoto have told her about you?" Severa asked gently, in an attempt to ease his pain.

"No. I asked Mikoto to never speak of me to her." Anankos spoke grimly, clearly the words pained him to say.

"Why?" Severa asked a bit harshly.

"Consider what knowledge like that would do to a child's mind. Knowing your father is to blame for destroying an entire kingdom... I did not wish to burden her with the sins of my past." The words Anankos spoke were painful to all those who heard them.

"Do you ever regret your decision? Wouldn't you like to hear her call you 'Father' one day?" Ingio asked, careful of his words.

"I'd be lying if I said I did not wish for it every day. But in this world, just as in any world, some truths are better left unspoken." Tears began to leak from Anankos's eyes, incapable of staying put any longer.

While Ingio could barely mutter an "Oh", Morgan decided it was time to speak up. "You made your decision, the same on any parent would make, protecting your child, either mentally or physically, even if it causes you pain. You must be proud of that decision and never look back on it, if you truly believe it right." The words flew out of Morgan's mouth before she even knew she was speaking. Did I actually say that? You'd think I'm the one who's royalty here, not Ingio or Owain. When she looked to her comrades, they all were attempting to hide the sorrow they felt. Oops, right, only one without memories of my parents dying in front of me. Sorry.

"Well spoken, Morgan, but I fear we have strayed off topic again. When I helped those four escape, the dragon sensed my existence. For years, it has been only good fortune that has enabled me to avoid his wrath. When my powers of foresight returned, I saw a distant world... One where brave warriors defeated a fell dragon. It gave me hope. I decided to try bringing those warriors to my world." Anankos's eyes had begun to dry upon hearing Morgan's words of encouragement.

"So that's why you contacted us." Owain spoke to himself.

"Now that you have heard my tale, you must listen carefully. The knowledge you've acquired cannot be spoken outside of Valla. Anyone who speaks of such things elsewhere will vanish." Anankos spoke with complete seriousness, his calm exterior now once again upon him, despite his still-red eyes.

"Understood. We promise not to repeat anything we've heard today." Owain decided to hold the theatrics, arms crossed, completely serious.

"Now, for the task I wish to ask of you. First you'll need to travel to the kingdom of Hoshido." Anankos pulled a map out of his cloak and handed it to Morgan who began to study it. Valla doesn't even appear on this map, perhaps that's why the destruction is contained, and no soldiers have attacked Anankos.

"Hoshido? That's outside of Valla, I'm guessing?" Severa looked at the map over Morgan's shoulder, also taking in as much as she could from it.

" You're very sharp, Severa. Yes, it is. Hoshido is one of the two great kingdoms outside of Valla. It's where Mikoto fled to. I'm sure she would be happy to offer safe harbor to all of you. I want you to accompany our child in a quest to obtain the five divine weapons. Once you have them, I trust that fate will somehow lead you back to this land. When you return here, I want you to defeat me...to defeat the beast I have become." Anankos spoke of his own death with the same calmness he showed when they first met. We probably should have seen this coming, after all he chose us because we defeated the Fell Dragon.

"You want us to WHAT!" Severa hissed.

"This is your final goal. I need to you to kill me. You must kill the Silent Dragon, Anankos. I know how much he is suffering, for his pain is my own. That pain and anguish will not stop until he has destroyed every last trace of mankind. But he is wrong. So very wrong. It is he who must fall, not mankind. Just as a parent whose children have grown, he has served his purpose. But rather than offering love and support, he now only offers hate and despair. There is nothing left for him but to die. It is the only way." Anankos continued to speak calmly of his own demise.

"But… Now that we know you, how can we...?" Ingio trailed off.

"Because that is the way it must be. It is the only way to save this world. My world. And do not try to say you cannot do it. I know you have slain a dragon already." Anankos picked up where Ingio left off. Reminder, we had an enchanted divine weapon that we can't use, and we didn't kill him! That was impossible without Father, and possibly me, disappearing.

"... So be it. I suppose we should start by learning more about your daughter. Tell us anything you can about her. What is her name?" Owain took the words out of Morgan's mouth, she finally brought herself to tear her attention away from the map.

"Yes, that's a fine place to start. Her name is-" Anankos was interrupted as a mysterious figure in the shape of a girl, but translucent similar to the soldiers behind her, warped in. Teleportation magic, must be either a skilled mage or another person similar to Anankos.

"So THIS is where you've been hiding, you filthy imposter!" The girl spat, glaring at Anankos, who merely returned a puzzled look.

"I do not know you, creature. Who are you?" Anankos asked, cocking his head to the side.

"I'm the daughter and most loyal servant of King Anankos!" The girl put her arms to her hips in pride of the title.

"Wait! You have TWO kids?! You should have told us!" Severa hissed.

"It is a lie. This creature is no child of mine." Anankos growled, glaring at the girl.

"Of course I'm not! I said I'm the daughter of KING Anankos. You are merely a disgusting fake, not the true Silent Dragon." The girl hissed, angry she that the confusion aroused in the first place.

"Impossible! The wicked dragon that is my former self fathered a child?!" Anankos spat, looking at the girl right in the eyes.

"Likely a magical birth, creating life with magic as so he need not interact with humans, but still gains a useful pawn in a child." Morgan's explanation seemed acceptable to Anankos, as he seemingly relaxed ever so slightly.

"Heh. I'm surprised you didn't know about little ol' me. Guess you can't foresee everything, can you? Like say the fact you daughter resides in Nohr, not Hoshido." the girl laughed slightly, looking down on Anankos as if he were an ant.

"She's in Nohr?! But how? They must have kidnapped her for use as a pawn…" Anankos shrank, head in hands,"How could this happen? What about the future I saw?"

"Oh, I like that look of despair on your face, you imposter. My father thinks you're nothing but trouble. So it's time to die, OK?" The girl's face showed a sadistic smile.

"As if we'd allow that to happen!" Owain dashed forward, brandishing a steel blade, but when he brought it down on the girl, she didn't even flinch.

"Out of my way, outsider!" the girl blasted Owain with a magical blast, he was knocked back with a scream, but mostly unharmed. She sees us as an annoyance, not worth killing.

"OWAIN! Now you've gone and done it! Now I'm REALLY mad!" Ingio dashed forward, seething in anger, but his attack also was a mere annoyance to her. He swiftly returned, and held his body ready to defend an incoming attack. "My attacks aren't hurting her!"

"Of course not! You're nothing more than annoying little bugs in this world." When Ingio growled at her she began to laugh at them, " Aww, you look like you still want to fight. Do you wish to die that badly?" She spoke in a sing-song voice, as if she were speaking to a puppy.

"Stop this now!" Anankos's voice boomed as a bright light enveloped everyone.

" Oh, really now? Trying to immobilize me? As though a cheap magic trick could help you defeat me!" The girl hissed.

"You four! Use the crystal ball! Do it now! You can still escape! Please, return to your world while you still can!" Anankos ordered, but all of the warriors looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Huh? Are you kidding me?" Severa hissed.

"I'm so sorry... It seems my powers are weaker than I thought. The fact that my former body has created a daughter means the future of this world...is far, far bleaker than I foresaw. I once had a vision of a daughter, and her presence meant the death of you four! I can't ask you to remain in a world that is beyond saving!" Anankos pleaded.

"No! I won't accept that!" Owain snapped, drawing his sword once again.

"I think we've already proven the future isn't set in stone. Even she's proven your visions aren't accurate." Morgan smiled at the dragon, before turning back around to face their adversary.

"Do not worry. Your reward will remain even though you are retreating. I regret not giving you the chance to decide where you truly wish to return to... But thank you for believing me. It's time to go. NOW!" Anankos continued to plead, to no avail.

"Not a chance! We're not going anywhere just yet. You can't make us, either!" Severa hissed, prepping her own blade.

"What?" Anankos was at a loss for words.

"Are you daft? After all that's happened, you STILL can't believe in people?! It's not like we're destined to die here, you know! You sure sounded like you regretted not trusting humans before... So how about picking a different path and living without regrets, you fool!" Severa snapped back.

"Why would you tell us to abandon you? You said we were your last hope! We've bet our entire lives on hope before. It's the only way to live. Countless times, hope was all we had, and look how far it took us! Hope saved us, and it saved our world. We'll prove it can save your world too! Please, Anankos...trust us! Believe in us like we believe in you!" Ingio looked back to Anankos with a grin on his face.

"Trust you…?" Anankos repeated, still unable to find his own words.

"Yes! We came here knowing the risks. So give us our new powers! Hurry! Names and all that don't matter now... Give us the power to fight for this world! Don't believe in some bleak future you saw in a dream. Believe in the ones who are with you here and now!"

"We aren't going down to some 'fate', now trust us and let us fight! We will carve our own path, right here, right now." Morgan turned back to face Anankos for a split second. "I…"

"I…" Severa continued her chant.

"I…" Ingio let the tension build up.

"I… Will fight for you until the end!" Owain dramatically finished.

"Owain, Ingio, Severa, Morgan… Understood. I will trust you. All of you. I will trust you with all of my heart...and bestow new strength upon you. As the keeper of ancient knowledge... As ruler of the world when it began... With light from the land of rainbows, fill our last hope with power! Protected by the First Dragons, they shall henceforth be known as-" As he spoke a bright light washed over the fighters, and their blood pulsed, their clothes warped and changed, and Morgan felt her her pack become lighter, as her spare tomes flew away from her and found themselves with Owain.

"Woah! I look so different! And I feel so light on my feet." Owain looked at his new outfit, when his eyes rested on the tomes strapped to his legs, a mischievous smile broke across his face. He tossed his Steel Sword to Ingio as he pulled out his new Thunder tome.

"I can't believe it! I've never felt this way. It's like I'm burning with power!" Ingio flexed his hand after putting Owain's discarded sword in a scabbard.

"This feels great, I can definitely make some new strategies working with this." Morgan's outer cloak was largely unchanged, Thank Naga, this has all my notes and everything in it, but her clothing underneath changed largely, where her Dark Mage attire earlier had a tan skin tight suit underneath to cover herself from various conditions, her new outfit was lacking that, but was much longer and covered herself up more. She glanced over at Owain, who's outfit was similar, but also had a large triangular opening showing his chest, reaching down to his abs. Gods, it's a good thing mine is less revealing.

"Is this what your power can do in this world, Anankos?" Severa asked.

"Yes. My power...it's strengthened by my belief in you four. Odin. Laslow. Maura. Selena. Those are your new names, my warriors." Anankos pointed to each warrior as he said their new identities.

"Odin? That's so cool!" Owain- no- Odin pumped his fist, allowing it to catch alight with magical energy. Sounds like something he'd make for himself, no wonder he likes it.

"Maura? I like it, but it'll take some getting used to." Sounds a bit sinister, but what can I say? "Thank you, Mr. Anankos. Thank you for believing in us." Ing- LASLOW, need to remember the name changes, swirled his blade in his hand, focused on the enemy.

"See? This is what you can do if you put your mind to it! You won't regret believing in us, I promise!" Selena, her name barely changed at all, gave Anankos a heartfelt smile.

"Thank you… For helping me believe in mankind once more…" Anankos trailed off as Selena smirked and turned towards their foe, only to see Odin begin to charge his new spell, watching the spell itself transform from a simple Thunder tome to one that was more volatile, I don't recognize it, but no doubt Odin will give it some new name.

"This power feels incredible! There's no way we're gonna lose! Now, it's time for payback! MJÖNIR! HYAAAA!" Odin released the blast, but the majority of its power shrank back into an ordinary spell before hitting the girl, but the blast still pushed her back slightly.

"IT WORKED!" Selena let out a cry of achievement as the girl's startled cry pierced the air.

"We can actually put up a good fight now!" Laslow breathed a sigh of relief.

"If we can hurt them, we can win, listen to my instructions everyone!" Maura felt glee overwhelm her. We WILL save this world, with our new power!

"Don't get ahead of yourselves…" The girl's voice was ragged, still sparking from Odin's new spell, she raised her arm above her to summon reinforcements, forcing an angry growl from most of the combatants.

"More of these things? You don't know when to quit, do you?" Selena hissed, already slashing toward one of them.

"You may be a little stronger now, but you're nothing compared to my puppets! I hope you like it here. This will be your final resting place!" The girl spat, letting some of her "puppets" charge forward, only to be cut down by Selena and Laslow.

"Not a chance! We have places to go. Things to do. Worlds to save. Get out of our way, or pay the price!" Laslow's blade cut through the soldier's armour and "flesh" like wet paper.

Maura began to feel a magical tug toward a strange spot on the battlefield, but she couldn't note anything there besides the magical influence. "Anankos, I can sense something here, seems powerful. Is it a trap? There seem to be a few more scattered around the place."

"Those are Dragon Veins - places where energy below the earth has gathered. Only those with dragon blood can activate them."

"I assume since the Mark and their Brands are gone, we can't use them?" Morgan's thoughts were interrupted when she was forced to blast a soldier into vapor.

"I'm surprised you could sense them to begin with, but there is a way. I shall bestow my blood upon you. If you drink it, the blood of the First Dragons will flow through you. This will allow you to temporarily use the Dragon Veins." Anankos began to procure four vials and a dagger from his cloak. Did he predict we would need this? The dagger I could understand, but the vials are a strange thing even for a mage or scientist to carry around.

"Really?! I can't wait!" The idea of even more power obviously excited Odin.

"How long is temporary?" Severa slashed another enemy as she spoke.

"It varies, but usually several decades. It can even be passed to your children. However, there is not enough time to give each of you that much of my blood. At best, I can give you enough to last a few years." Anankos winced as he drew the dagger across his wrist and began to fill the vials, handing the first one to Odin, who chugged it quickly, then Selena who merely pocketed the vial for the time being. Laslow gagged down the substance when he handed one and Maura pocketed hers like Selena did.

"That should be more than enough." Laslow coughed, still gagging from the terrible taste.

"It's at least enough to get past these things. Thanks, Anankos!" Odin pocketed the empty vial and tried to hide the disgusted face he was making, to little avail. He then charged that volatile spell again. What did he call it? Mjölnir? Could be a useful spell, I'll see if we can't recreate more of it and put it in additional tomes later. This time, the spell kept its explosive power, perhaps more that Odin anticipated, as it pushed Selena and Maura away from the others.

"Well, this sucks! First we're in another fight, and now we've been separated." Selena hissed, cutting down one of the few troops who didn't dissipate when they flew off.

"Could always be worse, Selena." Morgan always tried to keep an optimistic view, even when things didn't go to plan, don't see why that should change even if I'm not Morgan.

"How exactly could our current situation be worse, Maura?" Selena growled, knowing Maura had multiple answers ready.

"Well, for starters we can actually fight them. Neither of us are injured from Odin's blast, which luckily destroyed most of the enemies that would have landed with us. And as always, it could be Risen." Maura listed her "benefits" rather matter-of-factly, but a small mischievous smirk grew on her face as she named the last one.

"Don't even joke about that! Even if it is true!" Selena shivered at the thought of the zombified remains that the warriors fought regularly, the ones that killed their parents. "A-anyways, something about that girl bugs me."

"True, giving a title, but no name, knowing fully well we can't simply research who she is should we escape, she knows what she's doing. A real threat, even with our new power, I don't think we'd be able to take her out." Maura went into thought about how the group should play out their strategy. She only returned to her senses when flowers suddenly grew under her feet, despite the wasteland that they were standing on previously. Magic flooded the landscape in their surrounding area, the same ancient power Maura felt sealed away behind a Dragon Vein.

"Wha?" Selena gaped, reaching down to touch one of the lilies growing around her boot.

"I guess this is one possible power of the Dragon Veins, which means the others found one and should be close." Maura also held one of the plants in her hand, it's real alright, accelerated plant growth, what else can they do?

"Then let's go find them!" Selena was already running south, where the wave of plants had come from, Maura followed her wordlessly.

After a couple minutes, a Vallite soldier had tried to jump the two of them, only to be blasted by Odin's Fire tome, a smile growing on the new mage's face. After quickly asking where Laslow was, Selena ran off to assist the lone Mercenary.

"Morgan! This is awesome, have you seen me! These spells are really strong!" Odin was as giddy as a child, or Selena's father, in a candy store.

"First, Odin, my name is Maura. Second, I'm fully aware how powerful those spells are, they were sorta my spare tomes." Maura snapped in a joking manner.

"Right, sorry about that." Odin rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Don't worry about it, somehow you turned one of them into a new spell, even I can't change a spell once it's in the tome." Maura pointed to the second tome strapped to his leg.

"Wait, what? I changed the spell?" Odin grabbed the book on his leg with wild eyes.

"Yes, idiot. Have you ever seen me use a spell called Mjölnir?" If Odin heard her, he didn't respond.

"Is it bad? Did I ruin the tome or something?" Odin looked at Maura with apologetic eyes, to which Maura laughed.

"Actually, no. If anything that's really good. It's likely going to be difficult to find tomes that we're used to in Ylisse, such as Thoron or Rexcalibur, so any new spell is an advantage, when we're done here, I'll help you recreate the spell so we can put it in more tomes." Maura watched as Odin's face went back to the stupid grin he had earlier.

"We can do that?!" Maura laughed at Odin's sheer excitement.

"It wouldn't take that much, just research and time mostly, and a few blank tomes." Maura settled down the excitable mage.

"Sweet! And, uh... One more thing?" Odin looked at Maura with a look in his eyes that Maura could tell exactly what he was thinking.

"It's a great name for a spell, majestic enough to be you, but simple enough for others in the army to use it without feeling embarrassed." Maura laughed.

"Very well then. It's time for Odin Dark to finish this duel." As he ran off, Maura laughed before realising she was alone and would left open.

"Wait up! ODIN!" Maura began to ran after the excitable mage, but still was separated from him regardless, only to be soon reunited with her knight-in-shining-armour.

"Mor-Maura! These new powers Mr. Anankos gave us are amazing! But the blood part is a bit disgusting." Maura could see Laslow semi-jokingly gag. He almost slipped up on our new names

"Yeah, the powers are great, Laslow, but most of it is our own skill, we make ourselves, we need to remember that." Maura reprimanded the Mercenary with a mischievous smile on her face.

"Obviously, yes, but the boost definitely helps our current situation." Laslow returned Maura's smirk, He loves these little debates that we do, it too obvious, definitely better than Laurent.

"Definitely attracts some attention to us though, if our cover gets blown, it wouldn't be good." Maura wasn't an expert in undercover missions, planning them yes, she had experience, but living through one, brand new experience for everyone.

"We certainly don't want to attract too much attention." As the two of them strategized, Laslow's face took a pink blush.

"We have to focus on the task at hand though, escaping this place, finding Anankos's daughter, and eventually," Do I have to say it? "killing Anankos." Maura gulped when she said it, just the words left a bad taste in her mouth. Why can't this be like killing Validar? He was my actual grandfather and I didn't hesitate to blast him with Ignis.

"If you sorta think about it, Anankos is sort of like your family." Laslow put a hand to his chin in thought, barely hiding the grin that wanted to spread across his face.

"Care to explain, Laslow?" Maura cast a slight glare in the direction of her ally. He knows I don't like to think about that"

"Well, Anankos is a dragon god, just like Grima, which kind of makes him your uncle." Laslow's smile was clearly becoming harder to hide, much to Maura's chagrin.

"One, neither Naga or Grima are gods, you heard her say that yourself. Two, by that logic, Naga is also my aunt, and Lady Tiki would be my cousin. You know what number three is." Maura snapped at Laslow with ferocity that most would connect to her mother or sister, she turned away from her frightened friend and began to march away, safety in numbers be damned.

"Maura, I was joking! Maura! Morgan!" She didn't even respond when Laslow tried to call after her before cursing to himself.

She ended meeting up with Selena and Odin standing near another Dragon Vein, as she walked up, Odin began to tap into the Vein's power, releasing one last field of flowers. Once the flowers stopped spreading, Maura could sense a new Dragon Vein, with a different power apparently based on the feeling of the magic seeping out of it. "Another one, to the north." Maura pointed in the direction. "Seems different, but before, did anyone see where the commander was? We'll likely have to defeat them to escape."

"We caught a glimpse of someone who looked like they would be a commander." Selena piped up.

"What were they like?" If Maura was correct this would affect how they would use that last Dragon Vein.

"A Valkyrie, or at least similar, tome-wielding healer on a horse, stationed over there" Selena pointed to a cliff face to the east.

"The magic coming from that Dragon Vein feels similar to a Ward staff, so we'll likely get some kind of similar effect from it, making us stronger against magical attacks, plus a Valkyrie's armour is extremely light in order to allow them to heal and use magic, so a physical attack will be our best way to take it out, especially if we target the mount." Morgan strategized out loud so her allies could assist or ask questions. Odin did the latter.

"The horse? Wouldn't the rider be unharmed?"

"Laslow and I found out last time they attacked that the rider and mount are one and the same, if you slay the mount, the rider disappears." Maura realised that she had no chance to tell them this information beforehand.

"Speaking of which, where is he?" Selena looked around, trying to find the last member of their group.

"He was right behind me…" Maura feigned innocence. "Maybe he got caught up in a fight, we should wait for him."

The other two merely gave her unbelieving looks, but voiced no questions.

Before long, Laslow crested a small hill and approached the others, panting and gasping for breath, water and sweat soaking his clothes.

"Great, now let's move. Dragon Vein to the north." Maura gave Laslow no time to ask questions before turning and beginning to march again, not even paying attention to the Mercenary. As the group marched towards the final Dragon Vein, Odin tried to fill in the silence with conversation, while Selena caught Laslow up on the strategy they would be using.

"You mentioned that this one had a different feeling than the other Dragon Veins. How were you able to sense that? We were given the same power boost, and it's not just because you're a mage, so how?" Odin decided that would be a safe path for conversation.

"I guess experience, when you've been using magic for literally longer than you can remember, you can connect the effects by how the magic feels." Maura shrugged, I figured that Odin would be able to sense it too, maybe it has something to do with Father. "If you can't sense it, it could also be because, unknowingly, I've used a dragon's power for a long time."

"Ignis." Odin shuddered at the thought of the blue flames possibly covering his body at the use of a Dragon Vein.

"Yeah, but still, after working with magic for a long time, you begin to pick up on the different elements feeling different." Muara decided to turn the conversation away from her bloodline, in case she snaps again.

"I haven't felt anything, just magic fills the tome." Odin shrugged

"Have you only been using one tome? You should have also gotten a Fire tome when Anankos took those tomes from me." Maura had noticed multiple times in the battle he never took the Fire tome off of his leg.

"Oh, yeah. I didn't really use it that much because it's a lot weaker." Odin laughed until Maura playfully whacked him with one of her tomes.

"Weaker tomes charge faster and are often more accurate, same way if you want to swing faster, you use a lighter blade." Maura scolded, but stopped herself before she started going into too many details.

"Yeah I guess you're right." Odin apprehensively took out his Fire tome and put away his treasured Mjölnir.

"Now try charging it, see if it feels different." Maura instructed, taking out her Nosferatu as a second example.

"I think I feel something, but it might be my brain." Odin closed the tome without firing the spell, letting the magic energy flow back into his body.

"Now try Nosferatu, you'll definitely sense something with this." Maura handed him the tome, watching with glee as he began to charge the weapon.

"Woah! It feels completely different!" Odin closed the tome after only a few seconds of charging.

"Yep! Thunder, Fire, and Wind spells, are considered Anima magic, while Dark magic, such as Nosferatu are completely different. That's why you struggled to find a difference in the first two, but could feel a difference instantly in Nosferatu. With enough experience you can distinguish the different types of Anima magic and others magic, like staves." Maura puffed her chest up in pride of her small lesson.

"Oh hey. We're almost there." Odin handed Maura back her weapon and the group began to pick up the pace, before the group knew it, they were in front of the rather large sigil in the ground.

"Quick recap. As far as we're aware, the commander is a Valkyrie, meaning Odin and my magic attacks aren't going to be very effective, but Selena and Laslow's attacks will be able to take them out fairly easily, so one of you should activate the Dragon Vein in case it only benefits the one who activates it." When Selena and Laslow wordlessly nodded, she continued. "Once one of you activates the Dragon Vein, we move out, so pay attention. Odin and I will draw the commander's attention with our magic attacks, as we'll be able to receive any counterattacks better than you two. While we have the commander distracted, you two will attack the mount, remember that it doesn't matter if we kill her or the mount, so the mount will make an easier target. If there are reinforcements protecting the commander, Odin and I will attempt to protect you, but if need be, the one who doesn't activate the Dragon Vein will take the vanguard. Everyone understand the plan?"

"No matter how many times I see you do this, it still astounds me to this day." Laslow gave the mage a smile, but she brushed him off, still angry with him.

"Distract the commander, deal with reinforcements if necessary, got it." Odin nodded.

"Fair warning, as you and I will be acting as bait, our job is more dangerous." Maura warned him.

"Just makes it that much more heroic." Odin gave her a smile. Which is why I'm trusting you, our job holds Laslow and Selena's lives in the balance.

"So which one of us will use the Dragon Vein? That's the only question I have." Selena looked to Laslow before looking back to Maura.

"Out of convenience sake, Laslow has already drunk the blood, so he should do it." Maura pointed to the vial still in Selena's pocket.

"Got it, everyone ready?" Laslow moved to stand in the center of the Dragon Vein while everyone prepared their weapons to move.

"Do it, we move in three, two…" Maura's final number was silenced by the loud noise roaring out of the Dragon Vein. Did they all do this? I just realised I haven't been in close proximity to one when it was activated.

The group all began to run southeast, following Selena's lead. As they ran, Laslow piped up," I feel an even greater power than I did before. Is it...from the Dragon Vein? It's hard to explain, but I feel like I'm a better fighter than ever before! Leave the strong ones to me! I'll show everyone what I can do to help."

"That was the plan, were you paying any attention? Selena hissed.

"We told you the Dragon Vein would make you more powerful." Maura spat. "Just don't mess up your part of the plan."

"I would never ruin one of your strategies!" Laslow defended himself. A glare from Maura shut him up, leaving many harsh words unsaid.

"What happened between you two?" Odin whispered to his cousin once Maura looked away.

Laslow never got to answer him, as the Maura silenced the group as the approached the commander, surrounded by backup forces. A couple Paladins, A Wyvern Lord, Two Sorcerers, a few ordinary soldiers, a Wyvern Rider that seems to be wielding a tome, and are those Maids? We should let them approach us, rather than walk forward into a death trap. Maura stopped the group before she fired a small Thunder to attract the enemy soldiers, which ended up hitting the strange Wyvern Rider in the mount's wing.

"Incoming!" Laslow stepped in front of a magic attack meant for Maura, only to shrug it off like it was nothing. I didn't recognize that spell, but it seemed pretty strong, I didn't expect the Dragon Vein to make him that much stronger. Almost reminds me of how well Stahl would take any magic attacks. Speaking of Paladins…

Maura slipped to the side, narrowly avoiding a lance coming toward her, and blasted the knight in the face with a Thunder, causing him to disintegrate. However the other Paladin quickly slashed with it's sword, and Maura wasn't so lucky to avoid this time, receiving a gash on her arm, which began to heal once she blasted her adversary with Nosferatu. She glanced to her side to see Laslow assisting Odin with the strange Wyvern Rider, getting in small attacks on each wound that Odin inflicts, normally that would only annoy the mount, but since he was attacking the wounds, he was inflicting great pain to the mount. Before long, the beast fell and the two began to assist Selena with the Soldiers. As Maura began to duel the Sorcerers, she began to think of where she had seen a similar style before. Say'ri? Lon'qu? I think Odin even did that back in Ylisse.

The Sorcerers were a pain to take out, but they both fell without Maura taking too many injuries, and any she did take would be healed by her Nosferatu tome. As the second one disintegrated she turn to see the Wyvern Lord let out a final cry of pain, Selena's blade piercing through it's chest. As it disintegrated the warriors turned to the commander and its two lieutenants, Maids. They're maids. I'm assuming they can heal, but I don't think they'd be defenseless, we'll have to keep an eye on them. Odin and I could likely take them out before we face the commander.

Maura waved the others over to her so she could speak with them. The three jogged over, taking care of their small injuries, nicks and cuts being quickly being covered in small bandages.

"Is there a change in plans?" Laslow spoke once he was done wrapping a cut on his leg.

"Only a small one, Odin and I should be able to take out the lieutenants-"

"The Maids?" Selena interrupted.

"Yes, I expect they'll be able to heal the commander, so we'll need to take them out, especially since i doubt that they're defenceless. Anyways, Odin and I take out the lieutenants and then we'll give the signal to move on to the original plan. Wait for my signal, got it?" Maura didn't take long to explain her slight changes, and the others simply nodded. She and Odin moved forward Nosferatu and Mjölnir in hand, once the Maids were in range, the two looked to each other and Maura mouthed a countdown.

Simultaneously, the Maids were blasted with the tomes, Odin's victim had disintegrated instantaneously, but Maura's had just enough time to fling what seemed to be a flaming knife at the mage, which she narrowly avoided. She turned to see what the Maid had thrown at her, only to find the dagger had disintegrated with the Maid. I knew they wouldn't be defenceless, but what was that? She quickly regained her breath before flashing the signal to the Mercenaries lying in wait. Again, she and Odin blasted their opponent with spells at the same time, only for the Valkyrie to counterattack, launching a spell towards Odin.

"My Lady has ordered me to eliminate you." The commander bellowed, blasting a similar spell at Maura, not noticing that Laslow was about to slash at her mount. Almost at once, the horse and rider began to disappear, Laslow's blade dripping with water. "To think, outsiders could be so powerful…"

"LET'S MOVE" Selena's voice rang out, and the group ran away from the battlefield. "Thank the gods! Somehow we managed to break through."

"Is everyone alright?" Laslow looked around to check everyone's conditions.

"Yeah, a few bumps and scratches, but I'll be fine." Maura spoke. Using Nosferatu helped me stay healed up.

"Of course! They were no match for me. Mostly…" Odin dropped his dramatics when he saw a certain figure teleport back in front of them, surrounded by more Vallite soldiers.

"Did you really think you could beat me? Foolish humans! King Anankos gave me an endless supply of soldiers. Ready for round two?" The woman continued to speak down on the warriors, much to Maura's chagrin.

"They still want to fight?!" Odin hissed as a few of the soldiers ran forward, only to meet the steel of Laslow and Selena's swords.

"I've had it up to HERE with these with those creeps!" Selena cut down another two enemies as she spoke.

"There's no end to them… but we don't have much choice!" Laslow avoided a slash and returned with with his own.

"We just have to cut our way through!" Maura blasted one of the soldiers before it could slash Selena's back.

"...No, there's no need for you to keep fighting. I shall send you to Nohr from here." Anankos suddenly warped behind the warriors makeshift line of defence, startling Maura who had temporarily forgotten about the dragon-god.

"To Nohr?! Didn't you say we were supposed to go to Hoshido?" Odin yelled over the sound of magical explosions.

"And what exactly are you planning on doing here all by yourself?! You should come with us!" Selena hissed as another soldier disintegrated in front of her.

" I must remain. Even if I could leave, there's nothing I can do in the other kingdoms. I wish I could have told you more—told you everything. This is...farewell." Anankos spoke grimly, the light he was charging glowing brighter.

"You can't be serious!" Laslow growled, slashing another Vallite soldier before it could defend itself.

"Who cares if you'll be powerless, you should come with us! Don't you want to meet your own daughter!" Maura blasted another powerful spell, hitting two soldiers in opposite arms, they both disintegrated due to the damage they took.

"Listen carefully. Head to the royal castle in Nohr immediately! If you demonstrate your skills, you can become retainers for the royal family. Then maybe...just maybe you can find my daughter…" Anankos tried not to let any tears flow from his eyes to no avail, but the show of emotion only seemed to annoy the girl summoning enemies.

"That's enough out of you!" she hissed, blasting Anankos with a strange purple energy that formed directly in front of Anankos, leaving him defenseless. Just like Mire! We can't help him!

The energy exploded, wounding Anankos as he gave a painful cry, but that only caused the light to grow brighter.

"Anankos!" Laslow cried out in surprise, a soldier tried to take advantage of his distraction, only to be destroyed by Odin.

"When next we meet...it will be as enemies. Promise me you will return. I've put my faith in you. No matter what the cruel fates have in store... I trust you to return here. I trust you to end my suffering." Anankos's light exploded once he spoke, and instantaneously Maura felt her body disappear in the bright light.

Once Maura could see again, she was in an open field, a small river running through the middle of it. He sacrificed himself for us, people he barely knew, but put all his trust into. We didn't even get to see his death. Is this what it was like for the others to watch their own parents die? I barely knew him, yet I feel as if a saw is tearing through my heart. Maybe Laslow wasn't that far off, maybe there is some connection between him and Grima. That only means that we have to follow his final wishes.

* * *

Author's Note : Chapter 2 is complete! I made a few changes from canon dialogue once again, most notable would be the fact I hid Lilith's name. I have my reasons for this plot-wise , obviously, but I also just found it annoying how Selena, Laslow, and Odin never recognize Lilith or just stay quiet about it. I hope no one minds the change in style for the Arete fight, but I figured since Maura/Morgan wasn't directly involved in the battle itself, I would have a strategy section. Also I'll admit, I probably should have actually finished Hidden Truths 2 before writing this, I honestly didn't know much about this one since I don't like the reward that much.(I mainly use the Dragon Veins to keep track of who's safe to S-Support for children, I don't like pairing cousins.) I honestly didn't know much about the final Dragon Vein, like the skills it gave(I looked that up, for anyone curious, Maura would likely have Countermagic, Armored Blow, and Vengeance) or the fact that It moved the entire island closer to Arete(whoops! Oh well, I liked my way a bit better). I really like the way I handled Maura, I definitely want to write her angry more often(*cough* Takumi *cough*) because I like the idea that no matter how passionate she gets in an argument, she always will remain professional when dealing with strategy(such as giving Laslow the final Dragon Vein, even though she was still angry, or not purposely killing a few later characters.)

Anyways, I really like this chapter and the next few chapters, to make up for a time skip, will have a bit of canon divergence, sort of. The tournament where Selena, Laslow, and Odin earn their status of royal retainers(at least I think Camilla said it was a tournament) wasn't really explored much in the Supports(which I'm fine with) so I'm going to take a few creative liberties. But for imagery sake, I don't want to think of some royal area, so it'll happen in an arena identical to the MyCastle one. I really hope you guys enjoy and please comment, any feedback is appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

Morgan= Maura, means "dark"

Maura didn't quite know what she was expecting from the capital of Nohr. _Windmire? It's strange, the capital streets are empty, I don't see a shop anywhere, but there are so many people. I wasn't expecting something like Plegia's capital, the entire thing built under Grima's skull, but this is unnatural. And the weather is terrible, like a never ending storm cloud stretches across the country._ An approaching pair in hoods caught Maura's attention, and she nudged the mage to her side, dressed in a similar hood. Laslow and Selena never pulled down the hoods protecting them from the elements. _Luckily, the innkeeper at the town we stayed at was kind enough to give the three of them the cloaks, they're cheap but they work well enough._

"It seems Lady Luck has been kind to us" Laslow smirked as Selena began to pull something from her cloak.

"I'm sure you don't mean the weather, what's the news?" Maura made sure to keep a careful eye on the crowd, she had already seen a few people get pickpocketed by skilled thieves. Selena managed to pull a crumpled flyer from her pocket and handed it to Maura.

"Laslow managed to get a Cleric to tell us that there's a competition for a space as royal retainers, all we have to do is show our stuff." Selena ran her finger over the flyer to show Maura the details, her eyes quickly absorbed all the information she could from the flyer, trying to ignore the fact Laslow had most likely managed to get the information with his flirting.

"So I guess we follow the crowd and get signed up? It's as good a plan as any." Maura shrugged.

"Close, love. All the people here have already signed up, but I managed to get directions from a Knight, he seemed pretty glad to help. We need to go this way, follow me." Laslow waved for the group to follow him through a small alleyway before another open street, before ending up at a small stand with a line only a few people long. _Other late entries I suppose, but just who exactly is running this stand?_

When it was time for them to reach the front of the line, the were met by a teenage woman with long purple hair, who looked as if she absolutely dreaded her station. She handed the four of them a few papers, which Maura quickly ran over with a critical eye. _These are waivers, in case we get injured, or killed? What kind of competition is this?_ Maura signed hers with her new name and took the second of papers. _The actual admission form. Was the waiver there to scare away competitors? It would make sense to have only the most reliable to protect and serve the royal family._ She signed out her name once again, but other categories were a lot more difficult. _Home Village? Not applicable. Family Medical History? Do I put "late sister had anemia"?_

She eventually managed to fill out enough of the form for it to be acceptable and handed it back to the woman, who looked over it with a skeptical eye, but said nothing and merely pointed them toward the arena once again. On the way Selena and Maura merely gave idle chatter about not knowing what to put, out of fear of blowing their cover. Once they had made it to the arena, the girls both stood quiet as they waited for the main event to start.

Two hours later, a fanfare of trumpets began to blow, signaling the entrance of the royalty. Maura was shocked to see the same woman from earlier walk out with two men, apparently her brothers. Once the trumpets were silenced, the oldest began to speak atop a makeshift stage, his magic-enhanced voice echoing off of the arena walls.

"As I am sure you are all aware, I am Prince Xander, Crown Prince of Nohr. The royal family is pleased to see so many skilled warriors here, ready to prove their worth. This tournament is designed to show your skills, if you leave an impression on us, even if you lose, you are still in consideration for the position of one of our retainers. We will take a maximum of five retainers, after extensive interviewing. However, that is neither here nor now, and I will allow my brother, Prince Leo, to explain to you all the rules of this competition." Prince Xander boomed, before stepping off the pedestal, allowing a small young boy to take the stand. _How old is he? He can't be any older than seven!_ Despite his young age the young prince managed to speak calmly, but Maura could tell he was having terrible stage fright.

"The rules for the tournament are simple, everyone will randomly face an opponent of a class with a similar range, any archers will face other archers or mages, while a mage can expect to face any kind of opponent. All combatants will wield the same weapon, as we will issue an iron weapon of your choice before you enter the arena to face your opponent. The only exception to this rule is the fact that mages will be able to use three different tomes in order to better show off their skill. However, if a mage is incapable of supplying their own tome, we will supply them with a Thunder tome and only that, no exceptions." Prince Leo stepped off of the small podium to be quickly silently praised by the purple haired woman. Maura was paying so much attention to the two of them, she barely noticed Prince Xander had taken the stage once again.

"Now then, all competitors should separate into groups based on class, where we will then begin the process of pairing everyone up for round one of the tournament." Xander stepped off the platform and competitors began to flood the arena's sand floor, grouping up, then waiting in gigantic circles for the rest of their class to join the circle. Maura and Odin gave the others silent nods before heading into their group, preferring to stay on the outside. Once the chaos began to subside, Odin spoke up in his dramatic tone.

"As warriors of the magical element, we are privileged the honor of choice. Might I wonder what dark powers you shall employ?" Maura shook her head at her friend's theatrics, making him repeat himself without his theatrics. "Er, what spells are you thinking of using?"

"Obviously the spells I have on me, Thunder and Nosferatu, I'm guessing you'll be using Fire, Mjölnir, and getting one of the Thunder tomes" Maura pointed to the yellow and purple tomes in her coat pocket before pointing to the tomes strapped on Odin's leg.

"Um, will it be a good idea for me to use Mjölnir? What if I get disqualified?" Odin questioned, but Maura shrugged it off.

"If anything, the fact you'll be using a unique spell will make you look better. You made that spell yourself, and if anyone actually questions it, say you're using the tournament as a chance to test it." Maura adjusted her coat, anxious for the tournament to begin.

"I didn't even think about that, you really are the smartest person I know, you know that right?" Odin laughed before bouncing in place to stay warmed up.

Around half an hour later, the Maura and Odin received a final parchment for them to list the weapons they would be using from Prince Leo, who seemed to be rather anxious in the large crowd of warriors.

"Thank you. I have two questions about the weapon rules however." Muara spoke up, while Odin merely wrote down his list of spells.

"There really shouldn't be any questions, but go ahead." Prince Leo stopped in front of the two of them, handing a white haired man with an eyepatch the rest of the papers to hand out. _So he already has one retainer? Or maybe just some hired help for the tournament. Definitely doesn't look the part of a royal retainer._

"My friend has a custom spell, we worked on making it together, is he allowed to use it? And the rules didn't quite explain what I should do if I'm capable of using both swords and magic." Maura remembered the coat she was wearing had a sheath for a sword, sewn along the inside. _Where Father got this, I'll never know, but the pockets for tomes and a built-in sheath practically defined his fighting style._

Maura's question clearly caught Leo's attention, "Well, you can choose whichever you feel more confident in. I'll admit I didn't think of someone wielding both, even though it's rather common in our army, but you'll have to provide your own horse. And as for the custom spell, it's fine as long as he makes sure to designate it as such on the form I handed the two of you." Leo began to walk away, cursing himself for not considering multiple weapon users.

Maura attempted to hide her flinch, _He thinks I'm a Dark Knight!_ "Actually, I don't need a mount."

Leo halted and quickly turned, giving Maura a deadly look. "That's a weird fighting style, where are you from? Definitely not anywhere in Nohr."

"My friends and I are travelers, as for my fighting style, I'm not quite sure how I learned it myself. While traveling, I eventually ended up learning how to pair magic and swordplay together in a fight." Maura decided to give a couple of half-lies instead of trying to create some lie that would get the four of them in huge trouble. _I've always mixed the two of them, even before I lost my memory, I just got really good when traveling with the Shepherds._

"None in are party are aware of which point Maura learned to combine steel and the dark arts, her mother taught the two of us the secrets of the arcane, while Lalsow's father gave us all the rush of the harmonious sound behind steel ringing, but I wished to focus on the magical properties that flowed through my veins when we left the charred remains we once declared home. Maura likely doesn't remember such fond memories as she suffers from the most perplexing of conditions, amnesia. She merely remembers drops in the river of time that was our youth. When we spoke with a healer about her suffering they claimed the villain that robbed her of memories was the trauma of watching our hometown destroyed." Odin suddenly popped up behind Maura, startling the tactician, giving his own mixture of half-lies, albeit with his own dramatic spin. _Thank the gods Odin caught on to what I was doing, and if he didn't Prince Leo likely didn't understand a word he said._

"Very well then, thank you for asking before you pulled one in a duel, but out of fairness for the tournament, please choose between magic and swordplay. " Leo shook Maura and Odin's hands before walking away.

"That was close, I probably shouldn't have asked." Maura shuddered, fearing what could have happened.

"It's fine, not the first time we've had to get ourselves out of trouble. Remember that one time we nearly hit Father with a runaway cart?" Odin laughed.

"No, not at all." Maura gave Odin a perplexed look, until he gave her a small wink. _That sly devil! He made that up on purpose in case someone was listening! And chose Henry because no one would know who he's referring to!_

"That's too bad, his pet bird was angry with Laslow for a month." Odin laughed, and Maura giggled along.

"Now THAT I remember, it hated Laslow. I never really knew why." Maura laughed at the thought of Henry's crow attacking their friend. The two of them them began to fill out the final paperwork that Prince Leo had handed them, placing the spells they wished to use alongside "other" talents. Maura decided to place swordplay and tactics, while Odin also placed swordplay, but held no other talent he could place.

After around five minutes the warriors from all over began to fill back into the stands and Maura and Odin went to search for their friends, only for Maura to have to drag Laslow from a female cavalier with light blue hair that faded into dyed pink pigtails.

"Thanks, if you didn't do that I might have stabbed him, and I don't think that would look good for me." The cavalier spoke a little too bubbly for her Maura's comfort and Laslow began squirming in order to get away from the psychopath. "I'm Peri, nice ta meetcha!" She held out one of her hands to shake, which Odin grabbed without hesitation introducing himself and the others. _He isn't even phased? Well, he is related to Henry, this shouldn't surprise me._

"I am Odin Dark, my friend here is Maura, and you've already met Laslow." Peri glared at Laslow with such vehemence that he flinched and began trying to squirm out Maura's iron grip again.

"Speaking of Laslow, where's Selena?" Maura began to look around for their redhaired friend, without loosening her grip on Laslow.

"We got separated and I lost her in the crowd." Laslow tried to massage life into the arm that Maura was holding, only for her to let go of the arm to whack him on the head.

"And your immediate reaction was to flirt with the nearest woman!" Maura scolded, only for Laslow to look to Odin for help, but the Dark Mage ignored him to continue his conversation with Peri.

While Maura scolded Laslow, a familiar voice piped up, disgust clear in her voice. "Good thing you two found him before I did, or else I would have smacked this idiot like a training dummy." Selena walked up to the group of fighters shooting Laslow a glare that would be a lethal weapon if looks could kill. Before she could go on her own tangent scolding Laslow, Prince Xander's booming voice filled the arena.

"I apologize for the wait, but we're ready for the first round. Will Daniela and Nichol enter the arena with their weapons ready." Maura didn't pay attention for a while until Selena was finally called to face another Mercenary named Zhara, but the fight wasn't even interesting as Selena knocked the swordsman into the sand extremely quickly. Maura waited until it was her turn to fight, she didn't even hear her opponent's name, but a second's glance gave her all the information she needed. _Another Maid? I can clearly see more of those stupid knives in her boots, so I can expect that she'll try to throw those at me but she will run out and use the last few to try to rush me, that will be my opening._ The maid took the first opportunity tossing one of her daggers which Maura blasted out of the air with a quick Thunder, then sidestepped the next two, thrown in tandem. _Three, I counted eight earlier, so three or four left, then she goes for melee._ The Maid tried the same technique again, which Maura avoided similarly, blasting another Thunder at the sand in front of the Maid as well as safe measure. The Maid, however simply ran through the dust cloud right, knives drawn. Maura watched the Maid approach unblinking, waiting for the perfect timing. _Now!_ Maura pulled out her second tome and charged it in one motion catching and holding the Maid in front of her. The Nosferatu began to drain the Maid's energy, before Maura tossed her to the side, slamming her into the brick wall behind her, knocking the Maid unconscious. "Just as planned."

When she returned to the audience she barely reunited with her friends, minus Peri, who apparently was taking care of her horse for her upcoming round, before she began to be hounded with questions from other mages. "How did you do that?!"

Maura merely stifled a laugh and replied calmly. "Blood and thunder." Her friends began to laugh as all the mages surrounding them looked as if Maura had grown a second head. After she refused to answer any other questions, the various mages began to scatter, leaving Maura with the others, watching a multitude of fights in silence.

Maura eventually went back down to the arena, once again allowing her enemy to get the first attack, a Mercenary, he dashed in front of Maura to slash her, which she quickly sidestepped. _Selena and Laslow are so much better than this guy, easy win._ Maura grabbed the Mercenary's sword arm, and charged a Thunder spell right next to his face. "Amatuer." The spell was never fired, as the Mercenary dropped his blade and raised his other hand in surrender. Letting the man go, Maura gave him a small smile. "Sorry, I guess I went a bit overboard, but this is a tournament to prove my skills, so I didn't want to hold back." The Mercenary went pale and ran from Maura, who merely shrugged and returned to her friends, Laslow giving her a pat on the back, while Selena showed her a piece of paper.

"They finally were able to make these. they show the tournament brackets. If we keep winning, you'll be facing Odin in the semi-final, and you'll be facing Peri right before that, while Laslow and I fight each other in our semi-final."

"Finally some interesting fights, everything up until now hasn't even been a warm up."

"Love, just so you know, your last fight has been the fastest out of all of them, and you don't even have a single hair out of place." Laslow reached up to touch Maura's black hair, before she smacked his hand away.

"Then I don't want you messing it up." Maura joked, while Selena sighed at Laslow's antics.

The other rounds went without anything interesting happening, most of Maura's opponents were inexperienced warriors who made it that far due to dumb luck. Before long the quarterfinals rolled around and Maura found herself facing Peri and her lance.

"I'll admit I'm glad to finally face someone skilled." Maura gave Peri a friendly smile.

"Yeah, so far all these fights have been so boring, I'm not even allowed to gore my opponents." Peri didn't notice Maura shiver at her words. "Oh well, this should be fun, let's get to it!"

Peri charged, her lance dropped low. Muara instinctively rolled and blasted the ground where she once was, hoping to startle Peri's steed, to little avail. _I think that horse is as bloodthirsty as she is!_ Peri continued to charge toward Maura, as Maura continued to dodge each attack, but was tiring quickly. _I can't back away, the horse will easily catch me, so I need some other plan, I can't get a good shot on Peri without slowing down that horse, perhaps darker magic is the answer._

"It's time to even the odds!" Maura charged her Nosferatu tome and Peri's horse reared up in fear of the dark magic, which Maura took advantage of, blasting the rider with a Thunder spell, causing her to fall off of the scared horse, to which she began to laugh.

"I knew this match was gonna be fun! I'm not even angry that I lost, but next time I'm gonna win." Peri pushed herself to her feet and began to brush off the sand covering her back.

"I'll be ready for it." Maura put out her hand for a shake, only for Peri to grab her hand and pull her into a hug.

"Good luck! Maybe we'll both be chosen so we can work together." Peri said when she let Maura out of her bear hug,

"That would be the best-case scenario." Maura laughed "Want to watch the rest of the tournament with us?"

"Of course! I'd love to!" Peri began to drag Maura back to the near empty spectator's area.

"I just realised, next will be Selena and Laslow's fight!" Maura said when they got back to their seats.

"I hope that Selena wins, who are you rooting for?" Peri put her hands on the railing in anticipation.

"Well, I mean, I want both of them to prove themselves to the royals, and they're my friends so I don't think I should be choosing sides. But then again, I want Selena to punish Laslow for his flirting, and I also want to face Laslow myself so I can punish him for flirting myself." Maura thought out loud, making Odin laugh.

"Then for Laslow's sake, I hope Selena wins." He shot Maura a smile. _Don't discredit yourself, Odin._ "Either way, the battle's starting."

Maura looked out into the arena to see her two friends walking forward, pulling out their swords and holding them together, the flat side of the blades crossing into an X shape, before dashing back to begin the match, Laslow took initiative, _always been impatient in a fight,_ when he slashed at Selena she blocked the attack with her sword, parrying Laslow's blade before slashing at him, only find that Laslow had already spun away, literally dancing around Selena. Selena was able to block all of Laslow's attacks, but incapable of returning the favor, as every time she did, Laslow was already somewhere else. Their match lasted for a grueling five minutes before Selena began to tire and Laslow was able to knock her blade out of her hand, earning him the victory. Maura and Odin both began to head down to the arena.

"So, let's make this interesting." Odin finally said when the two of them were in the middle of the arena.

"How so?" Maura raised her eyebrow at Odin's sudden request.

"Simply we both use only the Thunder tome, that way there's only our skills at question." Odin shrugged as though he thought she would refuse.

"Sounds great! Ten paces?" Maura laughed, pressing her back against Odin's, feeling him tense up at her sudden touch.

"May the best mage win." Odin let out a short breath that apparently was caught in his lungs.

"Let's do it." Maura tried to sound serious, but couldn't help but find the circumstances amusing. _One_

 _Two_

 _Three_

 _Four_

 _Five_

 _Six_

 _Seven_

 _Eight_

 _Nine_

On the tenth step, Maura immediately rolled to her side, narrowly avoided a magic blast that would have hit her square in the back. She quickly opened her Thunder tome, returning a blast of her own, which Odin countered with his own spell, creating a large plume of smoke. Maura used the opportunity to send another blast, directed slightly to the left, predicting Odin's movements. The blast merely hit the brick wall behind Odin as the man had dodged the spell at the last second, but Maura could see that his arm was slightly singed. Odin gave her no respite, launching his own Thunder spell at Maura, which she avoided barely, and chose to focus her energy below the sand. _Let's see if I can make a little trap for Odin._ Maura began to launch spells at Odin, aiming for his left arm so he would move to the right, in the direction of the sand trap, ready to blow. _Casting spells while keeping the trap built up is difficult, I'll have a migraine after this._ After about six purposely missed Thunder spells, Odin was right on top of Maura's bubbling sand trap, and she smirked, letting out a little laugh. "Sorry, Odin. I win."

Before he could question Maura, the sand below Odin's feet exploded, launching him into the air where he landed on his back hard, holding up his hands up in defeat. Maura jogged over to help the mage get up. "Ow. This pain I feel is nothing to how I shamed myself by underestimating the Dark Mind." Maura would have smacked him if she hadn't just literally blown him up. _STOP CALLING ME THAT!_ "Not even in my mind could I have thought of you creating a trap in fair arena." Odin winced as Maura helped him up.

"To be fair, it was a very last minute idea, and if I would have needed to hold it any longer I wouldn't have been able to. At that point I think you would have won." Maura tried to make her friend feel better, but he only slumped further down.

"Please, knowing you, you would have used the explosion as a distraction and take me out that way." Odin spoke quietly, without his dramatic flair. _Gods, he's really upset! I need to make him feel better, if I can._

"Odin, look at me." When Odin lazily raised his head, Maura continued, "Remind me again everything you've done since you learned magic, and if you can't then I'll remind you." Odin only gave her unsettling silence. "Fine. If you're gonna be like that. Since you learned magic, you have gotten to the damn semifinals in a tournament filled with gifted fighters, created a new powerful spell, and you know what?!"

"What?" Odin's voice was quiet,as if he didn't want to hear anymore. Maura could tell he was holding back tears, even if they refused to show.

"I've never done any of that, especially not when I first learned magic." Maura tried to keep her voice gentle, but she kept a stern undertone.

"What?" Odin's voice perked up a bit, genuine curiosity filling it.

"I've never made my own spell, the only reason I know how is from watching Mother. And sure as hell I've never been in a tournament like this before, I might have beat you, but it was a very close match. Odin, you're better than me, with a sword and with magic. Now get out of this slump, after all, a royal retainer must look strong, especially Odin Dark." As Maura spoke, she could clearly see Odin's mood continue to improve until he had his usual grin back.

With Odin back to his usual self, he rushed to the spectator's area, leaving Maura with a quick "Give them all a great show." and a large smile of her own. Feeling refreshed, Maura took a drink of water that someone provided while she waited for Laslow to enter the Arena for the final battle. The grey haired mercenary, entered the arena and gave Maura a wave as he walked up.

"That was some trick, don't think it'll work twice." Laslow smiled.

"Never thought it would, even if you were dumb enough to fall for it." Maura held out her hand for Laslow to shake, which he grasped firmly.

"Just so you know, love, I have no intention on going easy on you." At this remark Maura shot him a cold glare.

"Good. I would have smacked you if you did." Maura let go of Laslow's hand, crossing her arms in a pout.

"That was something, cheering up Odin like that. I don't suppose you could do that the next time I get turned down?" Laslow joked, wiggling his eyebrows a little. _Flirting with me, now? It never has worked._

"Sorry, you know seeing you get turned down is too fun for me." Maura gave him a playful shove before turning him around and forcing to go to his side of the arena.

 _As much as I care for Laslow, this is serious, so I won't be holding back either. He'll likely avoid any spells I throw at him, while rushing to close the distance. My best bet would be to keep him slow with Thunder spells, then trap him in Nosferatu, but he'll likely still be standing after that, so there it's all up to skill._

Maura and Laslow both gave their signals that they were ready to start and waited for the official go-ahead. The moment that the match started, Laslow began to sprint, clearing a third of the arena in the amount of the time it to Maura to charge and fire a Thunder spell. He narrowly avoided the spell, losing a bit of speed, and reached the halfway point when Maura fired the next. Laslow swung his body away from the spell just in time, spinning as he did, allowing him to right himself and keep moving. He pulled his sword arm, preparing to slash, when Maura swapped tomes, and cast the spell, trapping him in the draining spell. When he broke away from the spell, Maura was rejuvenated, preparing another Thunder spell. Laslow closed the final distance as Maura launched the spell, blocking it with the ornate shield always strapped to his shoulder. As Laslow raised his sword, Maura prepared herself for a downward slash, only for her feet to give away as Laslow swept his legs below her. Sword pointed at her neck, Maura laughed, raising her hands in surrender, only for Laslow to grab them and pull her up.

"You finally managed to sweep me off of my feet." Maura gave Laslow a small punch, only for him to flush red.

"Not quite how I imagined, darling." Laslow tried to cover his rising blush, to no avail.

"Either way, I think we gave them a great show, like Odin said." Maura looked up to the still crowded spectators, giving them all a small wave. When she looked back over to Laslow, she could have mistaken his skin color for that of a tomato. The fact his blush was continually growing darker only made her laugh even more. "Come on, let's go find the others." Maura began to drag Laslow off as he gave no resistance.

When Maura had finally dragged Laslow to where the others were, who wisely decided to meet up in the stables, hiding from the increased attention they were receiving as the champion's friends, his face was still bright red. _Whether due to the crowd or the fact I just dragged him away from the arena, I don't think I'll ever know. Both seem equally likely, maybe because the crowd saw me drag him away, that sounds like a good middle ground._

"Teehee, you can still see all the blood rushing to his face! I wonder what would happen if I cut his cheek. You think all the blood will rush out?" Peri's giggling voice caused Laslow's face to immediately pale to that of a ghost. "Aw. It's all gone now."

"I don't think all the blood rushing to and fro his face like that is healthy." Maura absentmindedly said. _But it is kinda fun to see him embarrassed and terrified._

"Such a spectacle! Two legendary heroes facing off in noble combat! Such a fierce battle of power to rival the gods! The Dark Mind against Laslow of the Cerulean Sky! A battle to be spoken of for ages!" Odin put his arms over the shoulders of his friends.

"I told you not to call me that." Maura punched Odin's chest, causing him to fall back some, only to come right back into his former position.

"He'll never listen, your only option is to offer a different name that he would be happy with. By the way I think 'Azure' sounds better, 'Laslow of the Azure Sky'." Laslow spoke with a large grin on his face.

"Laslow of the Azure Sky? Certainly better than 'Cerulean', but I think we could still make it better." Odin began to think, as Selena groaned.

"Someone stop him before he grabs a thesaurus. Either way, I think you two really did show your skills, but don't let it go to your head. We still have to do interviews, remember? Or were you too daft to pay attention to that part, Laslow?" Selena shot Laslow a playful glare, _working with her so long, you learn the difference between playful and 'tellmewhereYarne'shidingorsohelpme'._

"Good. So I don't have to tell you. Lady Camilla and the others wish to speak with each of you." A girl with light blue hair, not unlike Peri's, but cut short, spoke dryly. _More hired help? She doesn't exactly fit the image of a royal retainer either._

"Very well, lead the way, Miss…?" Laslow allowed himself to trail off, hoping the girl would answer his unsaid question, to no avail as the woman just turned around, not even waving for the group to follow. "Very well then, I suppose this isn't my first encounter with the silent treatment. Peri, do you still have to take care of your horse?"

"Nope! C'mon let's go!" Peri dashed off, slowing only when she walked right next to the mysterious woman, Odin and Selena right behind her.

"Literally no slowing her down, it seems. Well we wouldn't want to be left behind, now would we?" Maura grabbed Laslow's wrist and began to pull him along, chasing after Peri and their friends.

When the group finally had reached their destination, a large door, made of dark wood, the girl open the door holding her hand back, a silent command to stay put, and closed it behind her. A few minutes later, the purple haired woman, _Princess Camilla,_ shooed out another mage, only to turn to the others with a smile on her face. "Oh good you're all here, I hope you do well, the other people in the top eight were absolutely dreadful, and I rather not send out my darling Beruka to hunt down anyone else." _Else? So Beruka must be the girl who brought us here._ "I think Xander wanted to say something to all of you, just give me a moment to fetch him." The door closed again before anyone could say anything else, only to open again moments later, Prince Xander, some kind of divine sword strapped to waist, stepped out and cleared his breath.

"I'm glad you're all here, we were especially pleased by all of your skills in combat, especially those of our champion." Maura looked over at Laslow's face as it began to take a pinkish hue once again from the crown prince's words. As the blush deepened, Maura could hear a slight chuckle from the crown prince and a slight gasp of delight along with "It's back!" from Peri. "Regardless, your skills in battle mean nothing if we cannot trust you to be worthy retainers, loyal and willing to act in our stead, and that's what these interviews will allow us to decide. I see no reason to keep you waiting, we'll be doing these interviews separately. Let's begin." Prince Xander gestured for Laslow to follow him into the door. Only a moment later, Beruka left the room, causing a few raised eyebrows.

"Shouldn't you still be in there?" Selena asked the question running through everyone's head.

"The interviews are completely confidential. I'm to be on standby outside." Beruka's voice was completely monotone.

"So we just wait out here?" Selena slumped against the wall.

"Correct." Beruka took out a knife and leaned on the door, preventing anyone from peeking or listening in on the interview.

"Rhetorical question." Selena snapped at the retainer.

"Very well, then." Beruka didn't react to Selena's change in tone.

Any further attempts at conversation with Beruka fell flat, leaving everyone sitting in uncomfortable silence until the door began to move behind Beruka, causing her to get up for Laslow to get through. Through the slightly ajar door, Maura could hear Princess Camilla turn her attention to Laslow's struggle, "Beruka, darling, please don't lean on the door. It makes it rather difficult for people to leave."

"Yes, Lady Camilla." Beruka shifted to the wall alongside the door. _Able to get in and out, but prevent anyone from listening in._

"Er, Maura, you're next. It's going in the order of the tournament." Laslow's face was blushed again, and Maura couldn't tell if it was before or after the door incident. _I was hoping to see if his blush would tell if he got the position. Curses._

"Okay, wish me luck." Maura waved to her friends as she walked through the door, face to face with Princess Camilla, Prince Leo, and Prince Xander. She closed the door behind her and took a seat.

"Maura, is it? You certainly have a colorful group of friends, could you tell us your thoughts on them, from a tactician's perspective." Xander spoke up once Maura was seated. _Using my work as a tactician to see how perceptive I am, in case of spies or thieves?_

"Well, I can't speak much for Peri as I just met her, but she's a very skilled Cavalier. She's definitely seems like the kind that would be able to hold well on the battlefield, especially if there is someone who would be able to restore her energies after a skirmish. From facing her I could tell she has the opportunity to become a fine Dark Mage, she gave off a sort of aura the exuded dark magic, even if she didn't know it." It was clear that Prince Leo was scribbling notes over what Maura said. "The others I can speak for very well as I've worked with them for as long as I can remember. Laslow, as you saw, is extremely fast, even with his weapons slowing him down, if he were trained correctly he would make an excellent Assassin, he's also able to encourage those around him with his dancing. He and I have also tried our hand at archery in the past, but we're both rather rusty. He also doesn't exactly take praise very well, and doesn't enjoy being the center of attention, as I'm sure you saw Prince Xander, he's rather shy.." More scribbling from Leo before he poked his head up, willing Maura to continue. "Odin, as he told Prince Leo earlier, trained in the sword with the rest of us." At this point Leo spoke up for the first time.

"I wanted to ask about that actually. Why exactly did he choose the path of a Dark Mage rather than the sword? From what I salvaged from him, he wasn't terrible with a blade" Leo chose his words rather carefully, attempting to avoid upsetting Maura.

"You get used to his theatrics, and actually it's the exact opposite. Odin was the best out of all of us with swords, his own fighting style too, but his father was an extremely skilled mage and he was 'enthralled by the dark powers dwelling within him', basically he would be an even better mage than swordsman."

"And Selena, was it?" Camilla spoke up, holding her chin with the back of her hands, looking at Maura's face like a cat watching it's prey.

"Selena is skilled with a blade, and she's tried her hand at using axes before. You'll never see anyone else as competitive or determined as her." Maura paused to arrange her thoughts.

"That's not quite as much as the others." Camilla's voice held a hint of disappointment.

"Well, there's only a few more things. She can have a bit of a inferiority complex, but why isn't my place to tell."

"Shame, I do love a bit of gossip." Camilla let out a slight laugh.

"One last thing, and you didn't hear it from me." Maura put on a mischievous smirk, which clearly caught Camilla's attention, a similar smirk crossing her face. _Selena's going to hate me for this, but it puts her in a good light._

"Oh? Now we're talking, give me all the juicy details." If Camilla leaned any further on the table separating them, there would be a risk of the table breaking.

"Behave yourself, Camilla" Xander shot Camilla a glare, which she merely returned with a small chuckle.

"Sorry, Xander, darling, but I must entertain myself in these dreary meetings." Camilla's response caused the crown prince to rub his temples.

"Selena is excellent with animals, especially Pegasi." Maura decided to speak up before a fight broke out.

"Pegasi?" This caught Xander's attention, his eyes raising slightly. "Pegasi are quite rare in Nohr, where did you come across one?"

"My friends and I have traveled for most of our lives, in our homeland Pegasi were quite common, as well as many of the lands we traveled through." Maura gave a quick half-lie, true they travelled, but with the Shepherds, and Pegasi were common even in Valm and Plegia.

"And why would you choose to become royal retainers if you are such free spirits?" Xander now began to lean on the table, ignoring the creaking sound it made as he did.

"I wouldn't call us free spirits, really. Traveling wasn't exactly our choice, our hometown was absolutely destroyed and we had nowhere to turn, so we began traveling, taking up various odd jobs as we go, payment in either money or a place to stay for a time. We often found ourselves involved in various armies, should Nohr go to war, it would be our fourth one."

"Three wars? Poor thing, you truly must have traveled quite far, I can see why you'd want to settle down." Camilla cooed, leaning back in her chair.

"Yes, I suppose I must ask, what sort of skills could you have obtained through all those travels, besides combat?" Xander pressed, trying to get the interview back under his control.

"We all are able to cook our own meals fairly well, but nothing to ride home about, just cooking what we hunted, boar, deer, bear, that sort of thing, Selena is the best at that. Odin's mother was a nurse, so he's able to perform first aid, however he can't work a staff for the life of him, so we still need a healer if one of us is injured. He's also an expert in weapon maintenance, as we can't exactly buy new ones every time ours break. I've got a keen eye so I notice things others might not, such as if a person is lying, watching for a pickpocket. I already mentioned Laslow's dancing. Nothing else really worth mentioning, mending our own clothes, laundry, basic chores like that." Maura spoke matter-of-factly, listing off various skills of little importance.

"One more thing, sweetie, your application mentioned how your sister had anemia. We would like to know if it's genetic, or something else." Camilla's voice was caring, looking at Maura as if she was diagnosed with a deadly disease.

"Her anemia was…. an accident… Mother tried to teach her more powerful dark magic, and it rebounded. After that, she refused to teach Odin and I more difficult magic, even when we were ready." Maura looked away from the royalty. _Damn it, if they were at all suspicious, they would instantly realise I'm lying! I can't just tell them that Mother had used Noire as a guinea pig for her hexes when she was a kid!_ "My sister couldn't use magic again after that, it would cause her anemia to act up, it still would act up from time to time anyways, but it was always much worse if she tried to use magic."

Xander cleared his throat, catching Maura's attention. "I apologize, clearly that's a difficult subject for you, but with that, I think we're done here. Could you please send in the next person?" His tone was simultaneously soft and stern, oddly comforting and commanding.

"It's fine, would you like for me to send in Selena or Odin?" Maura pushed her chair back, standing up.

"Up to you, darling. It really doesn't matter to us." Camilla cooed, waving Maura off.

"I'll send in Odin then, that way if you need you can ask Selena what he meant." Maura pushed open the door, leaving the royals without time to respond. Her friends looked up from their boredom to see her. "Odin, you're up. Please do us all a favor, and try to keep the theatrics to a manageable brilliance." Her comment caused a snort to come from Selena, as she and Laslow were trying to keep straight faces.

"No force exists in this mortal realm that can contain the brilliance of Odin Dark!" Odin shouted.

"I think a coffin and six feet of earth will do a good enough job." Maura glared at her friend, slightly enjoying how he flinched. "I asked nicely, but if you won't listen then I have no choice."

"Err…. Understood" Odin passed Maura on his way to the door, where she gave him a jab to the gut to prove her point. "Ow! I got it." Once Odin entered the door Maura slumped against the wall next to Laslow and Selena.

"I swear, dealing with him is like taking care of an oversized child sometimes!" Maura pulled her knees closer toward her, causing her to slide further down the wall until she was sitting on the floor.

"But you do it flawlessly, love. One of the reasons you're a fine leader, you know how to deal with all kinds of people." Laslow tried to put his arm over Maura's shoulder, only to get jabbed in the armpit.

"Including pompous flirts, you know that complements get you nowhere." Maura scooted a bit away from Laslow, before turning to Selena. "Sorry, but I said you'd be able to translate anything that they didn't understand from Odin."

"Then it's a good thing he's supposed to be keeping himself at a minimum." Selena growled.

"How come when she threatens to kill someone, she's complimented for being a good leader, but when I do it, people look at me like I'm a monster." The group's attention was pointed to Peri, who seemed to be on the verge of tears. The group spent the rest of the time waiting for Odin outside the interview chamber attempting to calm down Peri. Maura barely noticed when Odin stepped out and sent Selena inside for her interview.

Once Peri was calmed down, Odin did a fine job comforting her, Maura tried to open up small talk with Beruka, who offered no help in assisting Peri. "So, what's your story? I figure you're Lady Camilla's retainer for a reason."

"You don't need to associate yourself with me." Beruka's monotone voice didn't hesitate.

"I feel if we're likely to work together, I should at least know where you came from." Maura similarly didn't hesitate, shrugging her shoulders.

"I was an orphan, trained to be an assassin, having killed my own mentor, one of my contracts was Lady Camilla, in exchange for her life, she hired me to be her retainer, does that suffice?" Beruka's voice and face held no emotion, as as she spoke she continued to sharpen the knife she carried. Maura decided to take the hint that the question was rhetorical, turning away from the emotionless retainer, allowing the only sound in the hallway cease once Peri left her conversation with Odin for her own interview.

Peri wasn't in the room for long, fifteen minutes at most, but when she came out she brought along Prince Xander and Princess Camilla. Xander cleared his throat to attract the attention of the various warriors, causing Laslow to wake up from the short nap he slipped into, only to bang his head on the wall. Rubbing the back of his head, Laslow stood in front of the crown prince, the others quickly following suit. When everyone was standing, Xander spoke, "Congratulations, you all have scored famously, and we've decided that you would all make fine retainers. Now onto the matter of who each of you will serve…." Xander trailed off, prompting Camilla to speak up.

"It only makes sense that our champion serves Xander, while he asked for Peri specifically to be his second retainer." _So Laslow and Peri will be working together? May the gods pity Laslow, should he try flirting with her again._ "Then I've grown rather fond of Selena, myself. And Xander and I believe that Leo would get along well with Odin." _So that puts Selena working with Beruka, and Odin with Leo and his other retainer, maybe that other man from the tournament? Where does that put me? Is there another royal? Will I be serving the king?_ "Maura, we thought of pairing you with our darling little sister Kamui." Hearing this peaked Maura's interest, recognizing the name of Anankos's daughter, _and if we were to take into account Laslow's remark, my "cousin", but why isn't she here? Perhaps she's too young to watch the tournament._ "But I must warn you, if anything should happen to our darling Kamui…" Camilla threatened, but Maura didn't flinch.

"I promise on my life that nothing will happen to Kamui as long as I am able to protect her." Maura put her hand up, swearing loyalty to the absent royal. Maura's gesture seemed to please Camilla as her face brightened up, showing a warm smile.

"Wonderful, we'll take you to the Northern Fortress to meet her. I know we wouldn't want to keep her waiting." Camilla began to walk off, taking Maura with her, Beruka and Selena following behind.

Despite the surprise, Maura didn't really struggle, only attempting to pull her sleeve from Camilla's iron grip. The group silently walked towards a carriage that was already prepared for the princess, and climbed in. After a few minutes of riding, Maura finally broke the silence, "So, what's with the sudden need for retainers?"

Maura's question caused Camilla to huff, but she answered nonetheless, "Our relations with Hoshido have been becoming strained, we believe that war will become inevitable, however such a war would be extremely defensive, as there is a magical barrier over Hoshido that makes it impossible for us to invade." _That was extremely scripted, but I probably shouldn't push farther._

"That makes sense, retainers to protect the royals, but from what I've gathered, there's two retainers per royal, so who will I be working with?" Maura decided to change the subject, and Camilla perked up slightly.

"Well, our darling Kamui has a large number of butlers and maids, but as she grows up, they'll be moved to other places. At the moment her other retainer, Gunter, is one of Nohr's finest knights, but he can be a bit stern. She's also grown rather fond of a few of her other servants, Jakob, Flora, and Felicia. I doubt she'll let anyone move them to another location, she's unbelievingly loyal like that." Camilla continued praising her younger sister, but Maura stopped paying attention, already lost in her own thoughts. _A skilled, but stern knight, almost sounds like Frederick. Others i'll have to get a read on them when we arrive._

The carriage finally came to it's final stop, a large fortress of stone, standing tall and wide. Maura looked around as she stepped out of the carriage, noticing that she had somehow missed a wide wall covering the entire fortress. Shadows of tall towers covered the entire courtyard, drenching the already dark fort with crevices where no light would ever shine. The already setting sun gave the whole view a slightly red tint. Camilla stepped out of the carriage and motioned for Maura to follow through a set of doors leading into the large fortress. "Come, now. You'll have plenty of time to look around once you've met our darling Kamui." _Are Beruka and Selena just going to stay put?_

The princess had barely led Maura through one of the many hallways when a black blur crashed into her. "Camilla! Welcome back! Where are Leo and Xander? How long will you be staying? When do I get to meet my baby sister?" The ebony attacker revealed itself to be a young girl who wrapped herself around Camilla's knees, questions firing out of her mouth extremely quickly. While the young girl paused to catch her own breath, Camilla dropped down to her level and smothered the girl in a hug of her own.

"It's great to be back, darling, but I'm afraid I won't be staying very long this time. Leo and Xander stayed behind at the capital, and they are going to need me to help take care of Elise. She's still too small to make the journey out here, sadly. But there is someone else I want you to meet." Once the words left Camilla's mouth, the little girl turned her head towards Maura for the first time, Maura could feel the child's red eyes watching Maura closely, as if the mage would attack at any moment. "This is Maura, she will be your new retainer. Maura, as I'm sure you've guessed, this is our darling Kamui I told you about." Kamui looked over Maura once again before groaning.

"New retainer? She's gonna be boring like Gunter! Why couldn't we just have Silas be my retainer?" The young princess whined, causing a slight giggle from Camilla.

"Really, darling? From what I've heard, Maura here has traveled all over the place, I'm sure she would be happy to tell you some stories, right Maura?" Camilla's turned her head toward Maura with a small smile.

"Of course, I'd be happy to tell some stories, I look forward to working with you, Kamui." Maura bent down to speak with the young girl when a sharp new voice sounded out.

"That would be **Lady Kamui**." When Maura looked over to the source of the voice she was greeted by a large man, armoured head to toe. His chiseled feature were starting to sag with age, but still created an imposing figure. To say Maura was slightly intimidated was an understatement.

"E-excuse me?" Maura cursed herself as she stuttered, but kept her eyes on the tall figure.

"If you are to serve milady, you must address as such." The figure glowered, unrelenting.

"I-I'm sorry. I-it's just that any royalty I've met has never really been much for formalities." Maura's mind recalled how uncomfortable Chrom would get when Donnel referred to him with ridiculous titles.

Maura only took her eyes off of the figure when Kamui spoke up, quietly. "I don't like how formal and stuffy everyone is either." Her voice was quiet, but regardless, the aged figure still heard her.

"Lady Kamui, everyone is to speak with respect deserving of their station, regardless of how "stuffy" it is." The old man took this as an opportunity to shoot a glance at Maura.

"Now, now, Gunter. Maura here just made a simple mistake, better now than later, after all." Camilla finally spoke up, having watched the entire exchange silently. "Although I have to agree with Kamui, I've never enjoyed the stuffy nature of conversation at the capital."

Gunter finally conceded, with a small huff. "I suppose you are correct, Lady Camilla, but Maura, was it? I hope for your own sake that you learn faster than some of milady's other servants." At Gunter's remark Kamui punched his armor with as much force as the little girl could muster, if her hand hurt Kamui didn't show it.

"You mean Jakob and Felicia don't you!" The small girl's red eyes were burning with anger. _She's rather outspoken, you have to give her that._ However, the knight merely gave a small chuckle.

"I meant only what I said, milady. I meant no offense to those two in particular." Gunter waved his hand dismissively, but Maura could tell he was merely trying to calm the child down.

Camilla cleared her throat, catching everyone's attention, "Darlings, as much as I love to see you interact, I'm still needed back in Windmire. So why don't we get Maura settled down, then she can get to meet everyone, hmm?" Immediately Kamui perked up, and grabbed Maura's hand, trying to pull her down one of the labyrinthian corridors.

"C'mon, you can have one of the rooms close to mine!" The girl began to pull harder, knocking Maura off balance, and Kamui continued to move, dragging Maura behind her. Gunter and Camilla began to walk behind the two of them, winding through the corridors expertly. When Kamui finally stopped in front of an old wooden door, Maura's head was reeling trying to figure out what path they had taken through the fort. Kamui shoved open the heavy door and lightly nudged Maura inside the room, which was hardly furnished, a dresser and desk pushed up against the wall opposite a small bed. "Here we go! This is your new room! Just put your stuff down and-" Kamui cut off when she turned around and realised that Kamui had no bags. "Wait, why don't you have anything?"

Maura let out a small laugh, "Well, when you're traveling you have to pack really light, because you have to carry everything with you at all times."

"Yeah but what about clothes and food and stuff? You don't wear the same thing every day, do you?" Kamui plugged her nose with her hands in mock disgust.

"No, I did have a small bag with a few changes of clothes, but I left that behind at the inn I was at in the capital." When Maura spoke, Camilla felt it necessary to walk in.

"I suppose that is my fault, I was in such a hurry to come here, I forgot to ask about anything you needed. We'll have someone to pick it up from the inn and bring it here." Camilla was clearly embarrassed at the turn of events.

"No, it's fine, you really don't have to. I'll just buy some new clothes. I'm going to have to learn about the town nearby anyways." Maura waved her hand, easing the princess's concerns, but as she spoke about town, Kamui piped up again.

"We can ask Silas to show you around!" The child bounced with excitement.

"Silas, who's that?" Maura looked over to Gunter.

"A boy from town, training to be a knight. Lady Kamui has struck quite the friendship with him." Gunter explained simply, allowing Maura to sink the information in.

"Hard to imagine, really." Maura muttered to herself.

" What?" Kamui pressed closer to Maura, as if she were hearing gossip.

"In the matter of a few days, I went from just an ordinary traveler to retainer to the youngest member of Nohr royalty." Maura finished her sentence aloud, eliciting a chuckle from Camilla, who was about to speak before Kamui shouted in Maura's ear.

"I'M NOT THE YOUNGEST! Leo's just taller than me…" Kamui trailed off rather quickly. _I suppose if she is part dragon, she's going to grow pretty slowly, I didn't think about that._

As Maura started sputtering apologies, Camilla's laughter grew until she finally calmed down enough to speak. "Plus there's sweet Elise, but I suppose you didn't know about her, quite the bundle of energy. But I swear, if I didn't know any better I'd say the two of you are sisters, not Kamui and I." Maura's face only grew a deep red in her own embarrassment.

"The resemblance is uncanny, now that you mention it." Gunter chuckled.

"Why do I get the feeling that we're going to get that alot…" Maura whispered to Kamui, causing her to start to giggle, despite how angry she was before.

* * *

Chapter 3!

Okay so I messed up, I finally bought some of the Awakening DLC( so I could make some references to them when I start writing supports for characters) and as I'm playing through Infinite Regalia, I see multiple enemies with the Mjolnir tome, which I thought debuted in Fates. But It's not a big deal as this is the only chapter that Mjolnir is ever really mentioned, in terms of Odin 'inventing' it. So I'm not going to go back and edit the chapters that have already been written.

As for Kamui, for this chapter, I sort of used Elise as a basis, and she's going to grow up a bit more as the next few chapters, for her personality as chapters go on, I'm going to take bits and pieces of other characters as she grows, before her character rounds out into the Kamui seen in game.

Expect a few chapters with the Northern Fortress people(plus visitors) because I have a few ideas that I really want to do, plus I didn't have anyone besides Gunter in this chapter.

Maura's backstory is going to sort of slip around from time to time, trying to keep up a lie this complicated would be difficult after all, so if I sort of stray from what's been set down, that's why, and I don't want to keep looking back through chapters to see if her false backstory lines up, because it won't.

I can't think of anything else, so comments and feedback are extremely appreciated, I hope you enjoy the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Morgan = Maura= Dark

Maura sat herself into the expansive dining room of the fortress, long tables fit for banquets bare and empty because of how few people lived in the fort, slumping down, still tired from the night before. For the short week that Maura has lived in the fortress, she had already began to pick up on the personalities of the various people. A small clink from across the table had captured her attention, and she looked up groggily, only to see Gunter lifting a cup to his lips, a young silver haired butler awaiting his reply. The cup had barely poured any of its contents into the knight's mouth when he had put it down, disgust across his face.

"The tea is cold and bitter, Jakob"

"Just like you, old man." Jakob huffed. Jakob was a strange one to describe, despite his lack of skill as a butler, he acted extremely arrogant and rude to almost everyone, but was incredibly polite to Lady Kamui, and her only. _I think I remember Father saying that Frederick was the same way towards him when he first joined the Shepherds, only acting nice towards Chrom and Lissa. I think he almost murdered Virion. Come to think of it, Mother was also the same way, I think the only ones besides Father that she got along with was maybe Nowi and Libra? And even then that's pushing it. She also tried to murder Virion too, but that's unrelated._

Maura was pulled out of her doldrums when Lady Kamui sat down in the chair beside her, looking similarly tired, with one cheek glowing bright red in a distinct hand mark. When a certain pink haired maid came right next to them, similarly glowing red, spouting gibberish, Maura began to put two and two together as a cold chill began to fill the room, much to everyone's annoyance.

"LadyKamuiI'msosorryIcouldn'tthinkofanotherwaytowakeyouupItriedshakingyouandeverythingandyoudidn'tevenreactI'msorryIwon'tdoitagainpleasedon'ttellFloraorGuntermaybeGunterbutespeciallynotFlora." The blushing maid spoke far too quickly for Maura to understand, so she looked over to Lady Kamui questioningly.

"I didn't want to get up, so **someone** thought it would be a good idea to **freeze me**!" Lady Kamui glared at Felicia as she spoke. _So the hand mark on her is from the cold, better than what I thought at first._

"To be fair, one time a friend of mine punched the commander in the jaw in an attempt to cheer him up." Maura shrugged her shoulders, knowing how Lady Kamui was going to react.

"Tell me, tell me, tell me!" One of the many things Maura had picked up about Lady Kamui, was that because she wasn't allowed to leave the fortress, she loved hearing stories from the outside world, especially Maura's.

"Not much to tell, a mission went poorly, some people we knew died, and the commander was depressed, she punched him." Maura spoke very matter-of-factly, before going into her own thoughts again. _Come to think of it, Felicia sort of reminds me of Sumia in a way, maybe it's just because she's also clumsy. Ice magic was a surprise, though. Definitely not sleeping in again after the first time that Flora froze my blankets._

As if reading Maura's thoughts, the blue-haired maid walked up, tray with breakfast in hand. "Come to think of it Maura, I didn't wake you up today. And you were up before me, what time did you wake up?" Flora put the tray down in front of Maura, who grabbed a biscuit before answering.

"Well, about 5 o'clock, I think…" Maura looked to a clock perched on the wall. "Maybe four."

Upon hearing Maura's answer, Flora became curious. "4 o'clock? In order to be up that early, you would have had to go to bed pretty early." Flora began to pull away the tray of food, not allowing Maura to get any more.

"I went to bed around my normal time." Maura shrugged, once again shifting her eyes to the clock.

"Which is?" Flora continued to pull the tray away.

"Around midnight? I don't know, you don't really look at a clock when you go to sleep, right?" Maura weakly defended herself. _Here comes the cold wave. Why is it that they freeze literally everything when they feel strong emotions?_

"Only four hours?! What were you even doing in the time you were awake?!" A wave of cold air spread throughout the room, causing Lady Kamui to hiss in annoyance and steal the tray of food Flora left unguarded before leaving the banquet hall.

"Figuring out the layout of the fortress, trying to figure out how to get back to my room, trying to thaw my bed, the usual." Maura shrugged, half-jokingly before another wave of cold hit her. _Not in the mood for jokes, at this rate everyone in the room is going to get hypothermia._

"You can find out how to get around during the day, you should be sleeping at night." Flora hissed, sliding the tray of food back at Maura rather violently, a thick layer of frost covering the surface. _And now my food is frozen, I really need to be careful with how I act around these two, or at least Flora._

As Flora stormed off to prepare trays of food for the other people in the room, Maura subconsciously drank from her glass of milk, only for her lips to touch frozen cream. "I've heard of ice-cold milk, but this is taking it a bit too far." Maura joked, causing the shivering Kamui to let out a giggle, despite her re-freezing. Passing on her frozen breakfast, Maura excused herself from the dining hall once Flora came back with trays of food for everyone else and herself. Maura wandered through the labyrinthian halls, turning on instinct, walking the path as if it were her thousandth, despite the short time she had to learn the layout. _Left, right after three doors. It's so much easier to navigate when I can see._

Before long, Maura was in the large open field, staring up at the overcast sky that loomed over the entire country. _I'm not sure what's worse, a never-ending storm, or these depressing clouds._ Maura didn't even register when Gunter walked out and joined her, staring sullenly at the gloomy weather. Breaking the silence, Gunter spoke up, startling Maura. "I overheard your conversation with Flora." The stern knight didn't remove his eyes from the pale sky above them.

"I know she means the best, but I've never really been able to sleep very well. Too many thoughts, and the dark only makes them worse." Maura breathed, cold air filling her lungs. "After a while, I've simply learned to live with it, working at night until I eventually fall asleep. Needless to say, I've gone through a few too many sleepless nights and even more nights asleep at the war table, drooling over maps and notes." _Where am I going with this? Why do I feel so comfortable telling him all this?_

"Hardly healthy for a girl your age." Gunter spoke, not an accusation, only an observation. His eyes gently rested on Maura's face.

"Wouldn't recommend it for someone your age either." Morgan joked, before looking back to the sky.

After a few moments Gunter spoke up again, "Most people think that once war is over, a soldier should be able to sleep easier, but in most cases it's the exact opposite. I couldn't begin to tell you how many nights that one of my fellow men or I have spent questioning our actions in battle."

"I guess the two of us have seen more than our fair share of war." Maura sighed.

"But we must march onwards." Gunter breathed, as if rehearsed.

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Maura closed her eyes, picturing the Shepherds in her mind.

The two sat in silence for a few minutes, watching the cloud slowly become lighter in color as the sun came up behind them. Gunter eventually cleared his throat, pulling Maura from her doldrums. "Maura, you've yet to find yourself a job in the Fortress yet, correct?"

"You already know the answer, I only just got here." Maura smirked, "I'm dying of boredom, what do you have in mind?"

"You're well aware that I'm in charge of Lady Kamui's training, yes?" Gunter asked.

"You want me to try teaching her magic?" Maura guessed.

"Eventually, if she shows interest, but not yet. I want you to take care of Lady Kamui's education." Gunter's sudden request confused Maura.

"Doesn't she already have teachers? Besides, I've only just gotten here, I'm not sure if I'm in a good position to teach her anything about Nohr." Maura barely got through the sentence without stuttering.

"Her previous instructors, well to put it bluntly, grew tired of how determined she was to avoid her classes. I suppose she doesn't take kindly to sitting still and studying. She's at that age, I guess." Gunter sighed. Maura could only picture Lady Kamui hiding from her teachers in one of the countless hiding place scattered throughout the fortress.

"So you think she'll listen to me?" Maura stifled a laugh, "I know I haven't exactly been here long, but I can tell, when Lady Kamui puts her mind to something, there's no changing it."

"And that intuition is why I think you'll figure something out. And if not, I know you can't really quit." Gunter smiled.

"That better have been a joke." Maura stalked off to the makeshift practice grounds that Gunter used for training, and picked up a practice sword, holding it in her hand naturally. "It's been awhile since I really practiced my swordplay." She shrugged off the large coat covering her and walked over to one of the few training dummies, and settled into her stance, sword at her side. She began taking swings at the dummy, slamming the wooden blade into the straw human.

Maura lost track of time in her practice and only realised how long she'd been at the field when she heard the dull thud of daggers hitting wood. Maura glanced over to see Jakob attempting to hit a target with his knives. _So Jakob is trying to learn to use daggers, I suppose they would come in handy as a butler. Easy to hide, accurate enough to protect the liege, light as to not interfere with work._ Maura watched Jakob for a bit, as he threw the daggers at the target, landing on the outer ring or flying off into the dirt. Eventually Jakob turned around and gave Maura an icy glare befitting an angry Flora. "Do you mind?"

"Not at all, I just haven't seen anyone throw daggers around before, so I'm watching to see how I could use it in strategy." Maura shrugged nonchalantly, as if Jakob wasn't trying to burn her with his eyes.

"You could watch Felicia instead, I'm sure you'll get much better results watching her, assuming you aren't injured in some mishap." Jakob spat.

"I mean, I wasn't interrupting anything, and you were already here. I didn't really see the need to startle Felicia by suddenly asking her if I could watch her practice." Maura leaned her heels, looking away innocently. "Besides, I thought I could help."

"Please. How could you help? You just admitted that you haven't seen daggers in combat. You have no basis for comparison." Jakob spoke bitterly.

"You're right, but I have done archery, and I'm an expert in magic. Ranged combat is very similar regardless of weapon. From watching you I can tell how I can help fix your stance and aim." Maura smiled, only for Jakob to snort in amusement.

"Fine then, humor me. What exactly am I doing wrong?" Jakob backed away from his location, handing Maura the dagger in his hand.

"Well, I can't help exactly, but..." Maura pulled herself into the stance Jakob was using earlier, albeit more comfortable, "First off, you're too stiff, I understand that you're a butler, but on the battlefield you have to be loose. Everything has to be one smooth motion, think about a stream of water, with the exception of any Ice Tribe members, it flows smooth everywhere, not rough in some spots and smooth others."

"You do realise what rapids and currents are right?" Jakob interrupted.

"My example still works, just picture it in your head." Maura huffed before continuing her lecture "After that you concentrate on your target and focus. Then…" Maura trailed off to emphasize her point and tossed the dagger, letting it sink into the target's inner ring with a satisfying thunk. _Not bullseye, but I think I proved my point._ Maura looked at the dagger imbedded in the target with a satisfied look and smiled. "Better than I thought, I don't know how to hold a knife when it's thrown."

"Fine, loosen my stance and aim, if necessary picture a flowing river, now if you don't mind I'd like to practice in peace." Jakob walked to the target and tugged the dagger from its location in the target and shooed Maura away. Maura made sure to grab her coat before she left,watching Jakob practice some more, attempting to follow Maura's advice. Maura chose to ignore the grumbles she heard Jakob mutter under his breath.

Once Maura was back inside, she finally began to feel fatigued from her exercise and looked up to the clock. _Three o' clock, didn't realise I was practicing that long. I suppose it makes sense that Jakob is away from his chores for now, they must already be done cleaning up after lunch._ Upon the thought of lunch, Maura's stomach began to growl. _I don't think that they'll appreciate it if I were to walk into the kitchen, so I'll just see if i can read to take my mind off of hunger._ Maura wandered her way toward the fort's library and sat down with a random tome she pulled off of the shelves without looking at the title. She quickly became engrossed in the fantasy novel that she had selected, knights of valor against an evil demon. She barely registered when Kamui walked into the room, placing a similar novel onto a nearby shelf and slumping down onto the chair across from Maura, watching the mage closely. Maura looked up from her paragraph to give the ebony haired child a small smile. "Is something wrong?" Maura asked with a small laugh at the small pout across Kamui's face.

"Aren't you hungry? I can't go to dinner without a snack, but you skipped breakfast and lunch." Kamui asked, only to be answered by Maura's stomach growling comically loudly.

"I guess that's why I'm here, isn't it? All my problems always seem a mile away whenever I've got my nose in a book, as cheesy as it sounds. Keeps my mind off things I guess." Maura shrugged, as Kamui nodded vigorously.

"I know what you mean, sometimes when I'm reading, I imagine that I'm out there, having adventures, not trapped in this empty fort." Kamui pouted slightly before seemingly realising something. "I mean, I love everyone here, but I just want out, you know?"

"More than you know, perhaps not from personal experience, but definitely have spoken with people about the same thing." Maura's mind drifted to Tiki, who was required by her duty, and her own safety, to stay within the temple at the top of the Mila Tree. Her eyes eventually drifted to Kamui who was looking at Maura expectantly. "Oh fine, I'll tell you a story."

"Yes!" Kamui cheered in her seat before quickly quieting down and focusing on Maura's face, awaiting the tale.

"One of our allies in one war, was seen as a prophet of sorts by the locals, she was called the Voice."

"'The Voice'? That's a weird name."

"Her name wasn't actually 'The Voice', it was simply her title, same way as you are a Princess of Nohr." With the explanation Kamui's face held a look of understanding, and Maura continued. "She was thought to be a prophet because she was a manakete, a powerful race that can turn into dragons with special stones. They live for about the same time as dragons too."

"You aren't making this up are you?" Kamui pouted.

"Of course not, manaketes are very real, but there are very few of them. However, Dragonstones are far more common and are sometimes used to make jewelry. In the course of my travels I've met three manaketes. But the Voice wasn't allowed to leave her temple which was built into the top of a giant tree, not exactly a place you'd go to visit." Maura stretched her legs asa silent explanation, which Kamui thankfully understood. "Because of that, the Voice was very lonely and longed to be able to leave her temple, but couldn't lest the people worry what happened to their link to the gods."

Kamui looked into empty space with a quiet "oh", as she absorbed the information given to her.

"Sorry, you were probably hoping for a more pleasing story, not a sad tale." Maura looked down at her legs.

"No, you really just have war stories, right? So they won't exactly be happy most the time. I still like to hear them." Kamui gave Maura a big grin as she looked back up. "You said she lived in a tree? That sounds awesome, think we can make one? A treehouse, big enough for us to live in?"

Maura perked up at Kamui's optimism, and the smile on her face was infectious." Maybe once you're allowed out of this dull fort, we'll be able to. I don't think any trees would grow big enough in the courtyard."

"Yeah, I guess so, Gunter's really big and heavy." Kamui laughed, before leaning onto the table between the two of them.

"Speaking of Gunter, he was telling me about your studies." At the mention of her studies, the pink in Kamui's face clearly wasn't from laughter anymore.

"All the teachers that they've brought in have been so stuffy, every single one of them said something along the lines of 'Prince Leo wasn't this troublesome' before quitting." Kamui lowered her voice in a mocking tone imitating the teachers and Maura could clearly picture Laurent or his mother becoming annoyed by the girls antics. "I'm probably just gonna scare off the next one too."

"Well, I'll make it pretty difficult for you to scare me off." Maura laughed as Kamui slowly realised what Maura had claimed, her face turning a few shades darker pink.

"Wait, **you're** gonna be my new teacher?" Kamui's face was now turning red, and Maura was half expecting her to cry.

"Yep, don't know how, I'm certainly not certified or anything, but I think I understand what I need to do. " Maura shrugged. "Gunter kinda forced the job on me, so I took it out on training dummy or two." Maura looked to the sable-haired girl with a small smile, only to see her face was clearly pale. Despite herself, Maura began laughing at the energetic princess's scared face. By the time Maura was able to catch her breath again, Flora was in the doorway, eyebrows quirked at the scene.

"I came to say that dinner is ready, but first, care to explain what's happening?" Flora asked, only out of necessity, apprehension dripping in her voice.

"I'll explain later, I think if I go into detail, Lady Kamui might have a heart attack. Plus Felicia is gonna want to hear this." Maura wheezed, before breaking into another fit of giggles."Now let's go, I'm starving."

Maura practically inhaled her food, much to the annoyance of her more refined co-workers, and they took little time to ridicule her on manners.

"There's no need to forget manners, no matter how hungry you are." Flora's voice ridiculed Maura, who wasn't really paying attention.

"To be fair sis, she didn't really eat all day." Felicia spoke out as she pulled another empty plate out of Maura's way.

"A habit that she shouldn't be getting into if she wants to do her job correctly." Jakob hissed, when Maura finally looked up, sauce dripping from her chin.

"Not my fault breakfast got frozen, and I normally have some kind of snack with me when I skip lunch." Maura shrugged, before piling more food in her mouth.

"Regardless, you are a royal retainer, and as such, you must keep up certain appearances, lest it reflects poorly on our liege." Gunter reprimanded, only to get a few chuckles out of Maura. _I wish Prince Xander luck then, with a flirt like Laslow as his new retainer._

"I know how to act when appearances matter, I just don't like being completely stiff at all times, makes it hard for me to get to know the people around me." Gunter legitimately looked surprised at Maura's eventual answer. "Rule Number Three as a tactician; know the people around you, their personalities, their reasons for fighting, the way they act in battle. A good tactician is going to know how everyone will react when in battle, and be ready to act on those reactions at a moment's notice." Maura autonomously recited the quote, as if it explained everything. By the time she finished, everyone at their small table was looking at Maura, with various emotions surrounding their faces. Gunter seemed pleased with how Maura had her own code to follow, like any knight does, Jakob was incredulous at the way Maura didn't even think about the words as she said them, Flora was still somewhat annoyed with Maura, but had a bit of respect for the tactician's words, Felicia and Kamui both were looking at Maura astoundedly, like she revealed the secrets of the world.

Maura began to feel embarrassed at all the attention and pushed away from the table, deciding she was done with dinner. Wordlessly she began to walk off, leaving her new allies in silence. Once she got to her room she slumped down on the bed and pulled a book from one of the many pockets in her coat, letting her eyes fall on the title, _Tactics of the Herd_. With the books in her hand she slowly began to drift off into sleep, letting darkness overtake her thoughts.

* * *

Author's Note: Chapter 4: Complete!

I've got a few ideas on what I want to do for the next few chapters, and I've slipped a few ideas for later chapters in here, as for how Maura's adjusting... Well, at this point, only Felicia and Kamui have really warmed up to her, Gunter is getting there, but not quite. I kinda want to break a few Fire Emblem rules here, namely allowing Maura to use swords even though her official class is Dark Mage. I'm not even going to try to justify it, because my only real argument is that Iago can use staves and Divine Weapons keep getting added to Royal's inventory even when they are in a different class(Such as Takumi constantly having Fujin Yumi when he's a Swordmaster in my current file), I just want to do it because it's more fun to write the mixed-up fighting style than just a tome.

As for the "Rule Number Three" that Maura mentioned, that's not something I made up on the spot, I've got many "rules" written down somewhere(need to find that) and I will be sneaking them in here and there.

And for Maura being Kamui's teacher, that was sorta an idea I liked, Kamui hating learning, only for her to be a star student when Maura is teaching her. We'll see if it ends up going well, I'm not entirely sure.

As always, comments feedback and reviews are extremely appreciated.


End file.
